Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: When a demon destroys her village, Estelle, a fire faery, finds herself in 1999 San Francisco. She was told to find three powerful sister witches and return home to vanquish the destructive demon. Even though Prue is wary of her intentions, the Charmed Ones must help the frightened teen. But when time travel is questioned will Estelle ever return to Camelot and save her people?
1. The Beginning Part 1 (1)

**The Beginning Part 1**

Estelle's POV

"Thy is lucky to be leaving school," I said to Margaret.

"And the same to you, shall we fly to the village or walk?" she asked.

"A nice day it is I prefer to walk, we have time, the school was so kind to let us leave early," I replied.

"It is the Spring Festival! Of course they must," she said, "Think of the food Estelle."

"The food is divine, only fit for nobles and royalty like King Arthur," I said.

"Bless King Arthur for he helps protect us from many demons that comes our way," she said.

"We mustn't spoil the Festival with talk of demons. Weeks have passed since the last attack," I said.

"I bow thy head for the animals that passed," she said.

"Be hopeful that next time, whenever that may be, neither fae, humans, nor animals be harmed."

"It is such a hopeful thought," she said, "Why is there smoke rising over near our village?"

"Our village!" I cried. We transformed and flew as fast as we could to the village. When we landed the trees were ablaze the flames tinged black. Many fae were trying to fight but most were not succeeding.

"What is happening?" Margaret asked.

"I wish I knew," I said.

"I will fight the flames, find a council Elder, find Gwen," she said using her powers to try to decrease the flames. I turned to find the Jonathan, the head council elder when I heard her scream. I turned back around.

"Margaret!" I cried as she was consumed in flames, "No! No!" My throat was filled with black fire smoke. I tried to reach to save her but I was pulled away.

"No!" I cried as I was taken through my burning home.

"Estelle, listen, it is the upmost importance," I heard the Elder say. I was quiet trying to focus on breathing.

"You are the only of us who can stop this," he said.

"How?" I asked coughing, "It is too late to end what has begun."

"Not yet, there is magic," he said.

"Mine is not as strong as yours Elder," I said.

"Not yet," he said, "I will be relinquishing the powers of the Fire Fae to you. You are to train with three powerful sister witches far ahead of our time."

"Gwenyth," I said thinking of my younger sister.

"She is safe," he said and I knew he spoke truth, because council elders must, "These witches are a force of good and they are very strong. They will help you train and then you will come back to save us."

"I do not understand what thy is saying," I said.

"We don't have much time," he said turning to another council elder, "Theodore, open the time portal."

"No!" I heard a man cry. I whipped my head around. There was a large man, not from our village or any fae village. He had very pale skin and dark black hair, his eyes glowed red and I saw a black fire ball form in his hand. One of the council elders threw up a shield, much larger than I had succeeded in at school. Jonathan formed a bright ball of white energy in his hand.

"This is the power of our people," he said shoving it inside me and he tied a shimmering gold cloak around me, "Use it well, you can save us. Just remember to find the three sister witches." Before I could reply before I could even think, the shield dissolved and the demon came through. I was shoved the portal the last thing I heard was "Close it now!"

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Phoebe how do we even know faeries exist?" Prue asked as they sat at the kitchen table, "Besides it may have just been a dream."

"I know the difference by now," Phoebe said, "Prue we've been fighting demons for over a year, for all we know mermaids exist."

"Alright tell me what happened in your premonition again," Prue sighed taking a sip of coffee.

"There was this large field, afternoon, and some type of portal opened. A girl in a cloak, who had wings, fell out. Then about a million demons attacked her," Phoebe said.

"How old was the girl?" Leo asked.

"Maybe sixteen, if that," she said, "Can you talk to the Elders see if they know anything?"

"Yeah," he said orbing out.

"Why can't he even stay for a decent cup of coffee?" Piper asked joining them.

"We're witches," Prue said, "We have demons to find."

"Phoebe, we don't even know where to look for this girl. We don't know when either," Piper pointed out.

"Which is why we need Leo to find out more, I'll start working on a spell and then see if there's a way I can find her in the book," Phoebe said getting up from the table.

"When did it become that we'd fight demons before having an actual breakfast?" Piper asked.

"When we became witches," Prue said, "I know you don't like being one."

"It's difficult, fighting demons all the time, not having a lot of spare time. I just want my life back," she said.

"I know, I do too," she said and Leo orbed in, "What'd you find out?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Surprise, surprise," Piper said leaving the kitchen. Prue sighed and Leo orbed out.

"I've looked in the book and I found something!" Phoebe called downstairs. Piper and Prue headed upstairs.

"What did you find?" Prue asked.

"It's about faeries. They were very powerful creatures during the time of Camelot when King Arthur ruled. There was a group for each element, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. The Fire Fae died off right before King Arthur fell. The other groups are either working with the Elders or are in hiding from demons.

"She has to be a fire faery right?" Piper asked.

"The only option, this is what the book says: Fire Fae used their emotions for powers gaining strength. Each faery, whether male or female, went to school for training with powers. Powers include: fire balls, fire shields, fire rope, the power of heat, whatever that means, and they are not affected by regular fire or smoke."

"That's all?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, she's the last one left. The demons are probably waiting for her to take her powers and kill her."

"We'll just have to find her before that happens," Prue said.

"Then what; hide her from the demons?" Piper asked.

"We can't just leave her out there. She's from a different time period. Seeing a light bulb would probably freak her out," Phoebe said, "I'll stay home and work on a spell." Neither Piper nor Prue wanted to fight more demons; they were disrupted when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Prue said leaving Piper and Phoebe and Piper followed her.

"Hello?"

"Yes I can come in today. I'm not busy at all," Prue said, "Stay late?" Piper shook her head.

"Of course I'll be in soon," Prue replied hanging the phone up.

"Prue, what about saving the innocent?" Piper asked.

"I want to protect her but we need money Piper," Prue said, "You'll do fine without me."

* * *

Estelle's POV

I fell through the portal and landed on the ground. My outfit was fine, which was a cream bodice with gold swirls around it and my skirt, a shimmering gold that was almost transparent. My knees were scraped along with my hands. I stood up and flexed my wings. No embers luckily had caught on my wings. They were fine but that could not be said about my life. Margaret was dead and Gwen was missing. I didn't even know where I was. I was surrounded by a large field. There were no trees but I sensed something odd. I felt something hit my arm. I let out a scream and I clutched my arm.

Several demons shimmered out in the open. I recognized one voice.

"Look who it is," he sneered.

"You! You were the demon that destroyed my village," I said, "I'm going to kill you." He only laughed. Then several demons came after me. I threw up a shield but it only stopped one.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I heard a woman call (Phoebe).

"Get away now!" Another called. I heard some demons cry and they died. I wanted to get somewhere out of the way but the demon that destroyed my people grabbed me before I could. I formed a fire ball but it seemed to extinguish. I heard breaking glass and the demon screamed. He shimmered out and I transformed back into my human self.

* * *

3rd Person POV

The girl started to fall and Piper caught her before she did.

"She doesn't weigh a thing," she said but Phoebe took the other arm. Her head leaned to the side brushing Piper's shoulder.

"Let's get her back to the Manor. Leo!" Phoebe called grabbing the girl's brown sack.

They lied her down on the couch in the living room.

"Do you really think this is the best place for her?" Phoebe asked, "I mean she's out in the open."

"Leo, will you take her to the attic? There's a bed we can put her on," Phoebe said. He nodded and lifted her up taking her to the attic. The two sisters followed him and they pulled the blankets back as he lied her down.

"We should take shifts to watch her," Phoebe said.

"I think the crystals will help," Piper said grabbing a box, "Go get that nightgown that Grams made for that play Prue ended up in. Then cover her with a blanket and step back." Within ten minutes the bed was surrounded by crystals and the girl was in the nightgown and protected, hopefully, from a demon attack. Every hour the girl was checked on, by the fifth or sixth hour Prue arrived home.

"Prue, it's your turn," Phoebe said.

"My turn?" she asked putting her coat up.

"The girl in the attic, check on her, make sure she's breathing," Phoebe said.

"So you saved the innocent," she said.

"Yup, and we identified the demon, Odin, from what the book says he has killed villages of people by burning them down. He wanted this girl for whatever reason. I don't think he just wants her power."

"I'll go check on her," Prue said. She then saw how young the girl was. She was ashamed about how she had acted earlier. If this girl had been lost she would hold blame. She then left the attic and headed for the kitchen. Piper was at the table drinking some water.

"Your home," she said.

"Yeah," she said.

"How was work?"

"Busy," she said. Piper didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Piper about earlier. I'm just sick and tired of fighting demons. I just want a normal life. Work is my escape."

"That doesn't mean when an innocent is in trouble you just ignore them," Piper said.

"I know that, after what happened to Andy…. how many demons were there?"

"Maybe six, after Phoebe and I killed half of them with potions they shimmered out. The demon that wanted her though didn't go so easily. I'm surprised he didn't shimmer out with her," Piper said.

"So she's been asleep upstairs?" Prue asked.

"She's been like that since we brought her back," she said, "Leo checked for wounds earlier. She had some on her knees, hands, arms, legs, and there was a nasty burn on her upper arm."

"He healed her though, that's good. I'm going to go to bed," Piper said, "Night." Phoebe soon too went to her room and eventually Prue did also.

* * *

Estelle's POV

When I awoke I was in a soft bed in a strange room. I was not at some healing place but I wasn't in a palace either. I was in a cream night gown and I stepped out of the bed noticing white large rocks on the ground. I bent down and looked at it. There seemed to be several surrounding the bed. I touched the rock and bright white lines seemed to light up and I realized I was in some type of cage. Did the demon have me? I thought two women saved me. I was looking for three though, three sister witches. I decided to move the rock and I felt a shocking sensation. I tried again this time grabbing it quickly. My hand now had a line of blood across it.

The walls of the room seemed to be made of wood, was I in some type of stable? That didn't make sense. Why would there be a bed in a stable? Or a large book? I walked toward it and opened it. The two women brought me back to their home, they must be witches also. Some of the edges were a bit yellow and I kept turning the pages then I stopped. There was a page about Elemental Fae page.

"You're awake," a women said (Prue). I looked up. She had dark brown hair and she was a little taller than I was. I backed up.

"There's no need to be afraid of me," she said.

"Who art thou?" I asked. She smiled.

"Prue, it's short for Prudence, my two younger sisters saved you from the demons," she said. I didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" she asked coming toward me. I backed up more.

"Estelle," I replied quietly, "Why was I being held in that cage?"

"The crystal cage was meant to protect you if a demon came," she said, "How'd you get out?" I held up the white rock called a crystal.

"I see," she said, "Is there blood on your hand?" She came toward me so quickly I barley took a step away from her and I dropped the crystal.

"I'm not going to hurt you Estelle," she said. She grabbed my hand before I could reply.

"I'll be right back with a wet cloth and a bandage. You can continue looking at the Book if you like," she said leaving the room. I saw my bag and dress on the other side of the bed. My dress had no tears in it which was strange because there were always a few. I pulled on my dress and sat on the bed slipping on my worn shoes. I took my hair down and I tore a piece of fabric off of my apron and began to tie it around my left hand as I sat on the bed. Prudence walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked stepping toward the bed.

"Stopping the bleeding," I said.

"It needs to be cleaned first and have a clean bandage too," she said taking the fabric out of my hand.

"The cloth is fine," I replied, "I've used it before when needed."

"Well you won't have to. This may sting," she said spraying my hand. I gasped and involuntarily produced a shield. She fell off the bed. My eyes widened and I stood up backing away.

"I said it might sting, you didn't have to do that," she said.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to," I said, "It was instinctive."

"It's alright," she said, "I understand." She sat back down on the bed.

"Now come sit back down and let me finish cleaning your hand." Why was I so willingly talking to her? Why should I trust this woman; or her sisters for that matter? The Council Elder said I had to find three powerful sister witches. Could they be the ones? What if they weren't? What if they were? What was I supposed to tell them? I stood there not moving. Then I moved.

"I shouldn't even be here I have to find someone," I said thinking of Wizard Merlin heading toward the doorway. Prudence grabbed my wrist.

"Estelle, there's no one left from your village, or from Camelot," she said.

"There is one person," I said breaking away from her grasp and running down the stairs with my bag.

"Estelle!" the witch called and I stopped as two other women entered the hallway.

"What's going on?" one asked (Piper).

"It's five in the morning, why are we up?" the other yawned (Phoebe). All three of them looked at me; and I ran down another flight of stairs. I was difficult though to work the sphere protruding from the door but I got it to work. There was a man with dark skin about to knock.

"Estelle wait!" a woman called (Phoebe). The man grabbed my arm.

"She's yours I take it?" he asked. I tried to get out of his grasp and then I heated my skin. He released me and I ran toward a smooth dark looking path. Something came by really fast with bright lights and I fell to the ground. Where was I? What was going on? Someone grabbed the inside of my elbow and pulled me up.

"We're not going to hurt you, come on inside," a woman said. It was not Prudence or the girl who told me to wait moments ago.

"Well you have to tell them that she's a girl we found in an alley. Darryl several demons went after her, we have to protect her she's an innocent."

"The police know that there was a teenage girl in strange clothing seen in a meadow, once they see her they'll want to bring her in."

"Well lie! Look Darryl, you want to know who she is. A faery from Camelot," Prudence said.

"How do you know that?" I asked, "Are you working for Odin? The Elders?"

"How do you know of the Elders?" (Phoebe) one asked.

"Demons came after us because of them," I said, "They get no respect from me or my people."

"We're not working for the Elders or Odin. We don't care much for the Elders. We're good people, helping the greater good. We'll find Odin and kill him and you can go back home," (Piper) said.

"No! That's my job! He's my demon to kill!"

"Alright Estelle," Prudence said, "Piper why don't you get her some tea?" The woman next to me nodded.

"Let's go to the kitchen," she said leading me away from the three people. I looked back and lights came on. There were no candles though. The objects in the kitchen had strange textures and appearances, I noticed the tea kettle though but what it was resting on, I did not.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Darryl, we are protecting her. She doesn't understand any of this in our time. She doesn't need to be questioned by the police or social services when she has no clue what is going on," Phoebe said, "We have to explain everything to her."

"We'll take her to social services to get full custody but we need some important info, like her age, full name, where we are going to say she's from," Prue said.

"You're going to falsify legal documents?" Darryl asked.

"Do you expect us to put that she's from the Dark Ages and is a fire faery?" Phoebe asked.

"We just need you to cover for us for a little bit Darryl," Prue said, "We don't want to overwhelm her. Besides we have to make sure she isn't evil."

"Prue she's like sixteen, she's not evil."

"She's a teenager with magical powers Phoebe. We've battled children with magical powers before who are evil!"

"Prue she's in the other room, keep it down. She's scared, she would have tried to attack us if she was evil," Phoebe argued, "Besides she was attacked by demons! What happened?"

"Maybe she was trying to leave to form a plan. Demons attack other demons too. Nothing happened, but something might."

"That's not what I meant. Prue you were just in the attic with her, did she try to hurt you, and did the book close up to her? She nearly ran into the middle of the street because she was terrified of us!"

"Look I'll put something down, but only this once," Darryl said leaving.

* * *

Estelle's POV

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen taking sips of the tea. Piper was across from me.

"My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones, we're going to protect you," she said.

"You're witches?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I was told to find you," I said, "I was told that you would help me."

"Help you with what?" Piper asked.

"Help me with my powers," I said, "They're much stronger than before, and I can't kill Odin without help."

"Who is Odin exactly?" a woman asked sitting on the left of me, "I'm Phoebe by the way."

"He is a demon that destroyed my village, my people. I was shoved through a portal by a council elder. He said I could save everyone. Our powers weren't working against the flames. It was black fire, the only fire that can harm us."

"That's why you had burns on you when we found you," Piper said.

"How was it that you found me?"

"I have the power of premonition," Phoebe said, "I saw that you were attacked." Prudence sat on my other side. She seemed different than before, more closed off.

"We're going to buy you clothes that are more modern," Phoebe said. I looked down at my outfit.

"I'm not here for new clothing articles. I have an important job to do. I have to learn to control my powers. It is the only way of defeating Odin."

"If you decide to go out in that outfit, people will be curious. They'll ask questions. Humans here don't know about magic, if they do they fear it. They think Camelot is a legend. You are about nine- hundred years in the future, a lot has changed," Piper said.

"Nine hundred!" I stood up.

"I think I'm in the wrong place," I said transforming. Phoebe stood up also but I was faster than she.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Before their eyes Estelle flew through the ceiling, her body becoming a bright golden light.

"Where'd she go?" Piper asked.

"Probably the attic," Prue said. They all went to the attic and found Estelle putting her cloak on. She tucked her long blonde hair under the hood. She had the piece of fabric from her apron, wrapped around her hand.

"We are the ones you are looking for," Piper stated.

"Three powerful, sister witches," Phoebe said, "The Charmed Ones."

"Jonathan was wrong. I don't need more training, my powers are stronger. Taking out Odin shouldn't be a problem."

"Estelle, we can help you," Piper said.

"I certainly do not need any help from you," she said hovering a feet off the ground. Then suddenly Leo orbed in because he had more information.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at Estelle. Her eyes narrowed.

"So thee does work under the Elders? I should have known," she said. She started toward the ceiling but Prue grabbed her ankle.

* * *

_A/N: This story I originally wanted to upload at the end of the summer but it still needed some work. As I'm sure you read in the summary this story involves a fire faery and takes place in season 2, right before 'That Old Black Magic'. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction story with a major original character. I don't want her to turn into a Mary-Sue so if you have any tips on how to avoid that please say so in a review or PM me! Plus if you know a lot about medieval times please share, history isn't my greatest subject so any info like if I have a fact wrong helps. Also for those who enjoy long chapters, this story will have plenty! Each chapter is probably a third or half of what an episode is. Since shows sometimes have 2 part episodes when something important happens, this will be a two part episode, so that means most likely four to six chapters. There will be episodes mainly around Estelle and she will be included in the episodes throughout the season. There will probably be some extra scenes from just her point of view too, like how she is doing or what her perspective is of what is happening to the sisters. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note! So, please leave a review with what you thought and if you'd like to read more!_


	2. The Beginning Part 1 (2)

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I meant to upload last week but I didn't have any time to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Most of this chapter is dialogue. Please review!_

**Estelle's POV**

"Let me go witch!" I said down to who I assumed was the eldest. Then I came crashing to the ground.

"I'm not a huge fan of using my powers on innocents but I can't let you leave this house," she said. I used my shield and I watched the sisters' fall to the ground. I went to the window and yanked it open.

"You can't defeat me Estelle," Odin said and I stepped back not knowing where he was.

"You might as well surrender your powers now. Everyone is dead, the people in your village, your friends, your sister," he said. Then I saw him and before I could do anything he plunged his hand inside me.

**3rd POV**

The sisters watched her stop and wait and then saw as she seemed to double over and gasp in pain. They didn't see blood as they walked over to her but her eyes were filled with pain.

"Something's attacking her," Prue stated, "Piper freeze, now." Piper froze the scene and Phoebe and Prue both grabbed Estelle and pulled her back.

"Grab an athame before whoever it is unfreezes." But whoever it was unfroze and disappeared. They turned around when they heard Estelle take gulps of air.

"Where is he?" she asked, "Where'd he go?"

"Questions later, water and rest now," Piper said.

"No, what happened?"

"We could ask you the same question," Prue said. Piper shot her a look.

"It was Odin, he tried to take my powers," she said, "He didn't shove a blade in me. It was his hand."

"Does he have claws or something?" Phoebe asked and Piper sighed and sat down next to Estelle.

"No, just powerful magic; you all have powerful magic but back home, back in Camelot, it's what many people survived on. It wasn't usually used for power. Just survival, fun, and then demons came and it changed."

"What do you mean it changed?" Phoebe asked.

"It just did. Magic wasn't just magic anymore, it wasn't a gift you had. It was a threat to others, a curse even," she said, "The demons started attacking when I was a child."

"So your people were attacked?" Phoebe asked.

"Everyone in Camelot was attacked, not just the fire fae. The commoners wanted to blame us but King Arthur said it was not our doing, and that we helped to fight the demons off. A few years later they were recruiting for an army, to fight battles against countries that wanted to take over Camelot and Demons of course."

"So you went to school to train for the army?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but we had to use our powers if we needed protection," she said like Phoebe had asked a dumb question.

"So why does Odin want your powers again? Why are you so important to him?" Prue asked.

"I'm the last of my kind. He wanted all of their powers or at least the strongest of it. That is me now," she said.

"So you have all the power of your people?" Phoebe asked.

"No, the surviving fae must have some. I was given the powers of my people."

"What do you mean the powers of your people?"

"By the time M- we arrived many fae were already gone. Their powers go to the Council Elders. They redistribute them later on or use them if needed."

"What would have happened if an Elder was power hungry?" Prue asked.

"My people are not power hungry. They are wise, they are," her voice was quiet as she said the next word, "Gone." All the sisters heard Leo's familiar orbs and looked up.

"There you are," Piper said. Estelle looked up and her eyes narrowed as she let out a hiss.

"He is a pawn of the Elders," she said. She stood up and Prue pulled her back down.

"He won't hurt you or anyone else."

"Yeah, whitelighters are pacifists," Phoebe joined in.

"That's what they said. That's what they said before they started attacking us," her voice was bitter and laced with pain and fear.

"The Elders didn't cause them harm, demons did," Leo said.

"Leo, I don't think now is the best-," Piper said.

"What do you know? There were hardly any of you around at the time. They came to talk to us; to try to persuade us that working with them would be best for the greater good. We refused them, we told them to leave us alone. That's when they sent the demons after us." Leo opened his mouth but every sister shot him a look. He closed his mouth orbing out and the sisters and Estelle went downstairs to talk in the dining room. Piper poured them all tea and twenty silent minutes later Estelle looked into her now empty cup.

"I'll get you some more," Piper said getting up.

"No, I don't want to be a hindrance," she said, "The room where I was sleeping... I don't know."

"The attic, just go up these stairs and there's another flight," Phoebe said, "I'll show you." Phoebe left the dining room with the teenager and Piper turned to Prue.

"Alright Prue, what are you hiding?" she asked.

"I'm not hiding anything Piper," she lied.

"You are a horrible liar."

"Piper, what if she's a demon? She doesn't like the Elders."

"Neither do we, remember? Who in their right mind would like the Elders? Her home was attacked by demons, she's scared, terrified. She's a faery, we know that. Yes she has a lot of power but she needs to know how to use it. Her council Elder told her to find us, he somehow knew we would help her. Prue, you're the strongest of us all, you have an offensive power, like she does. You can help her with her powers. Phoebe can get her caught up with the culture and I can well I can help teach her potions and with the book. Leo would be better with the history thing but she's not exactly thrilled with him." Prue sighed and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm just on edge, of who should be trusted. Number one how did he know about us? I thought the prophecy was first found out by Melinda. Plus what if she turns around and stabs us in the back?"

"Who is she going to go to? Demons scare her half to death and just mentioning the Elders sends her into frenzy. She's dead set against talking to a demon considering one destroyed her home. All she wants to do is get back home." She chose to ignore the question about the prophecy meaning to ask Leo when they could.

"Okay, okay, but I'm still keeping an eye on her," she said. Prue stood up and left the kitchen as Phoebe came down the stairs.

"She's sleeping," Phoebe said to Prue. Prue merely nodded and continued upstairs.

"Is she really sleeping?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so. She's trying though, it's all overwhelming," Phoebe said. Piper nodded and explained her plan on how to help Estelle. She also told her how Prue was uneasy about Estelle.

"It's Prue. She'll warm up to her soon enough, like Estelle will to Leo."

"She may set him on fire before then."

"It's not like it'll matter, he's already dead."

* * *

Prue stood in the doorway of the attic looking at Estelle. She lied on her side, facing away from Prue. Prue took a step careful not to make a noise. The blanket that had covered her had slid onto the floor. She crouched down and picked the blanket up. She laid it back over the girl. She smiled noticing what Estelle was wearing, it was an old costume. Grams had made it when Prue was in a play at seventeen. It was a warm nightgown that covered her from her neck to the feet. When Estelle shifted some Prue withdrew and stepped back some. She set crystals down and turned the attic light off. She left the attic and went to her room.

"When do you think she'll be up?" Prue asked Piper the following morning. The question was soon answered as Estelle walked into the kitchen. She held a crystal in her hand.

"Where may I find water?" she asked, "And another cloth perhaps?" Her right hand was wrapped in a cloth from her dress and a red line of blood shone through.

"A stream would be fine," she said, "I just need to wash my cut again."

"Well we don't have any streams close by but we do have a running sink and soap. And antibiotic cream, Piper go wake Phoebe," Prue said gladly taking charge. Piper nodded and went upstairs.

"Come with me to the sink," she said. Prue walked over to the sink and Estelle cautiously followed.

"What is a _sink_?"

"You had to use a pail or a bucket from time to time right?"

"To reach well water and water from the river," she said.

"Right, well this it's not wood but it's similar." Prue showed Estelle the stopper.

"This helps hold water in. We don't get our water from a river, at least not directly. It comes through a faucet. This water is safe to drink, to cook with, clean dishes, or in your case clean cuts." Prue turned the water on and Estelle jumped at the flow of water.

"Phoebe will help you understand the magic of plumbing, don't worry. Okay give me your hand," she said. Estelle was only looking at the water.

"It is like a pump but there is no pumping," she said confused, "I don't see how this is possible."

"Phoebe will help explain everything." Prue held her hand out and Estelle carefully put her hand in hers. Prue took the torn fabric off.

"The water may be a little warm," she said and placed Estelle's hand through the water. The blood disappeared flowing into the drain. Estelle's eyes grew wide with curiosity and fear. Prue reached for a bottle of soap and pumped some on Estelle's cut.

"This soap will help clean the cut."She used a rag to clean the cut and turned the water off and dried off Estelle's hand with a hand towel.

"The cut doesn't look too bad, not very big. Go sit down, I'll bring a bandage over." She let go of her hand and she stood there for a moment watching Prue.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, "Demons won't attack." Estelle nodded and looked at her hand as she sat down at the counter. Prue turned around with a Band-Aid in her hand. She sat down next to the girl and peeled the package open.

"This will help keep it unexposed, so the cut won't get infected. It'll keep you from getting sick." Estelle watched as Prue placed the Band-Aid over her cut.

"How does it stick to my skin without tying it?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask the Band-Aid Company that. There you're all done." Estelle lifted her hand up to examine it.

"It's sheer except for this part," she said.

"That's the padding, it covers the actual cut," Prue explained and then something dawned on her, "Do you need to use the bathroom Estelle?"

"Yes, but I wasn't exactly sure how to ask where the camber pot room was."

"We have this new thing called plumping, as I said before. We don't use chamber pots anymore." Prue showed Estelle the bathroom downstairs. She swiftly explained the porcelain toilet the best she could and how to use it.

"Then afterwards turn the knob on the sink and pump this soap bottle and dry your hands off." Estelle nodded and closed the door. Prue walked to the stairs as she heard Phoebe and Piper come down.

"I cannot believe you woke me up at seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday," she said. Phoebe was still wearing her pajamas and slippers.

"Where is she?" she yawned.

"Bathroom," Prue replied.

"I can start explaining stuff today. We need to get her new clothes. I've got an old outfit that she can wear today."

"Wait we're taking her out today?" Piper asked.

"We can only guess her size, besides she should like what she wears." At that moment Estelle walked into the room, her dress brushing the floor.

"Will crystals need to be placed around the bed in the attic anymore?" she asked.

"We want to make sure you're safe while you're sleeping," Phoebe said.

"I wake whenever I hear a noise, it was something that one needed in our village," she said.

"But how will you protect yourself?" Piper asked.

"I can still use my powers."

"But you can't control them, which is why we're going to help you. First though you need to learn about this time. We also have to think about school too. Can you read and write?"

"I can read Latin and English. I can write Latin but English is difficult."

"What about math, numbers, or science?" Phoebe asked.

"I can count but nothing more. Science is not something I know of. What is this term you speak of?" she said lying about math.

"Okay, so before we get you to school we'll have to help you learn those subjects," Prue noted.

"I am not here to learn school subjects. I was sent here to learn how to control my powers. I have to go home and defeat the demon that destroyed my village before it's too late."

"We understand that but you have to learn to live in our culture first. People will begin to notice, they'll ask questions. Like who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here and why do you talk and act differently? We can't have people knowing that you are a faery. Like we said before people don't know about magic," Prue explained, "Look as far as we're letting on to the police is that you're from a village out east. All you can remember is your home was in trouble and you found yourself here. We found you and brought you in."

"I do not understand," she said, "I just want to learn how to use my powers and go home."

"We know but if social services find out you're here and you aren't going to school and that they don't know about you in general, you will be taken away. If you transform in front of them or use any type of magic and they see, you'll be sent somewhere worse," Prue said, "Phoebe said she has an outfit you can wear when you go out. Phoebe will explain everything. Just stay close to her."

"What is social services? And police?" she asked confused with all the information she was receiving.

"We will explain everything to you soon. We have a friend who is helping us but when social services come to meet you, you need to look like you're from this century. We know this is a lot but we promise it'll slow down soon and we'll explain everything," Phoebe told to Estelle who was wide eyed. She nodded and Phoebe took her upstairs.

"Leo!" Piper called. He orbed in.

"Estelle is staying with us; we want you to stay out of her sight until we can convince her you're a good guy."

"I talked to the Elders. They said her kind is gone. All Fire Fae, extinct. They want to see her."

"There's no way in Hell we're going to get Estelle to agree to that. We'll be lucky if we can convince her you're a good guy Leo," Prue argued.

"They're coming down here this evening, I tried to tell them that Estelle meeting them wasn't a good idea but they wouldn't listen."

"Well, tell them again. They can't come down here," Piper said, "Ask them about the Power of Three prophecy. You need to orb back up there now Leo." He wanted to say more but instead orbed back to the Elders and Phoebe came downstairs with Estelle. She was wearing a long black skirt and a green blouse. On her feet were her ballet flat shoes and she had her cloak on.

"Here, you might want to wear this instead," Prue said holding out a jacket. She eyed it with curiosity and astonishment.

"Why would I wear a man's coat?" she asked.

"Here, both guys and girls wear coats, jackets, pants- trousers," Piper said, "The jacket will help you just fit in some. Just for now. Phoebe is taking you out for new clothing, something you're comfortable with and something that won't draw attention." Estelle nodded taking the jacket as Prue put her cloak on the coat hook. Phoebe showed Estelle how the zipper worked.

"Will we be walking or do you have a horse and wagon?" Phoebe stifled a laugh as she explained Prue's car.

"So does it run by magic?" she asked later while in the passenger seat.

"It runs by a motor and gas, types of energy. Magic is I guess a form of energy but only we know about it. The main purpose of a car, bus, or any vehicle is transportation. I'm not an expert unfortunately, but you don't need all the info because I doubt you'll be learning to drive."

* * *

Estelle refused to try on any pants or shorts at any of the stores, using the words 'man's garments' and 'un-ladylike' to describe her distaste. Several skirts were bought most near the ankle but some below the knee. Most of the tops were loose fitting and long-sleeved. For warmth Phoebe found several knitted hooded ponchos which Estelle referred to as shortened capes. Shoes were another story. Tennis shoes didn't go with the skirts very well and Estelle couldn't walk in heels. She questioned Phoebe why she couldn't just wear her shoes from Camelot and Phoebe said that it looked strange.

"You're shoes, for a costume are fine, but they're worn and from a different time, but you're going to school. What we need are regular flats, and I know the place to go." Estelle and Phoebe never made it though because after walking out of the story empty handed they were attacked. Phoebe was working on one warlock while Estelle was backing up.

"Estelle, fight back!"

"I can't fight a mortal," she replied.

"He's not mortal!" A spark shone in her eyes and both the warlocks burst into flames. The spark dulled and Estelle leaned against a wall for support.

"Let's get back to the Manor," Phoebe said.

* * *

"So how did the shopping go?" Piper asked Phoebe that evening before Prue had returned from work.

"One minute we were going to get shoes and the next warlocks attacked."

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?"

"Fine, sort of," Phoebe said. She explained how Estelle hadn't said a word since the attack. She said that Estelle hadn't come down either from the attic. Piper went to the kitchen to make some food when Prue came in. Phoebe repeated what she told Piper.

"The warlocks didn't hurt you or Estelle?"

"No, I checked. It's weird that she could just kill them like that. We have to use a type of spell or potion."

"She's not a witch though; maybe the warlocks didn't know that, they could have thought she was human. Or they did know she was a faery though and they were sent to kill her?" Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Estelle!"


	3. The Beginning Part 2 (1)

_A/N: Thank you for reviewing. This is a little bit shorter than normal but I still hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Estelle's POV**

They were calling for me. I stepped away from the large book and went down the flight of stairs. Phoebe and Prue nearly ran into me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're okay," Phoebe said.

"I am not hurt, no," I said.

"You haven't seen any demons?" Prue asked.

"No, I have not seen any."

"Have you been asleep this whole time?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I was looking through that large book, the one with the information about my people."

"Were you looking for information about the demons that attacked us earlier?"

"They were warlocks. They disguise themselves as mortals and attack. I've fought them before."

"You have?" Prue asked. I nodded remembering why I had. They had swarmed our village one Christmas. Gwen was still a kid when one had grabbed her. I shook my head.

"Matter it does not, they are dead," I said. Phoebe mentioned that Piper was fixing food downstairs. I thanked her for the offer but declined saying I didn't want to be a bother. A look of surprise was on Phoebe's face. She said that I was no bother and they weren't going to let me starve. Piper put much food on my plate.

"I cannot possibly accept this large portion of food. It would be ungracious of me. I would be taking away food from you."

"Don't be ridiculous Estelle. You need the nutrition," Piper said.

"Besides Piper makes this much food anyway. It shouldn't go to waste," Phoebe said. Prue didn't say anything.

"Its okay, go ahead and eat," Piper said.

"But I couldn't possibly eat this much food, not when there are three meals worth! Other people may need it!"

"You only had a third of this for each meal? Three times a day?" Prue asked.

"No, I didn't always have three meals a day. Some bread in the morning and fish in the evening, maybe an apple," I said.

"Did your whole village eat like that?" Phoebe asked.

"Most of us," I said, "The concern is not be needed though. My- I am living and healthy."

"I think concern is needed. Estelle, eating how much you did isn't healthy. We are going to change that," Piper said.

"I do not understand why. When I return to my village my meals will return to which they were."

"What do you mean return to your village?" Prue asked. I told her that it was my job to return and kill Odin; that I had to stop the fire before it started. Everyone seemed to tense at the table.

"Estelle, the past can't be changed," Phoebe said after many minutes.

"I do not understand."

"What happens in the past stays like that, there's no changing it," Prue said, "it's how magic works."

"It is how _your _magic works. I was reading that book; the Elders set the rules afterward. Fae have our own set of rules. That past may be changed unless it was meant to be. If my village burning was meant to be then I won't be able to go through the portal back home."

"And if you can't?" Piper asked.

"Then my village is really gone," I said and jumped when there was a pounding noise.

"It's just someone at the door," Phoebe said. She opened the door and the man from last night was there. She invited the man in and Piper led me away to get some tea.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV **

"How long is she going to be here? How old is she? I need to take something back to the station. They know that she's here and safe. But social services need some information."

"We'll get you the information, don't worry," Phoebe said, "Look she's convinced she'll most likely be able to go back home. We know she can't though."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We're taking full custody," Prue said, "She's our innocent." Prue explained to Darryl that they were helping her learn about this time and that she'd even go to school. He left after a half hour telling them he'd talk with his department head and then social services to get everything situated.

Phoebe and Prue joined Piper and Estelle in the kitchen. Prue told her that she'd be staying with them even if she couldn't get home. Then Estelle asked why because Prue thought she was a demon. Prue, shocked, said she had never said that. Estelle then said that she didn't have to. Back in Camelot, after the demons invaded, trust was rarely gifted to many people, especially newcomers. Phoebe asked if she trusted them.

"I don't trust one person in this new time. Not now, living back home betrayal was a common behavior with demons around. A new place, a new time, has of no difference. Excuse me." She stood up and left the kitchen. The sisters didn't know how to react. By the time Leo orbed in Piper was cleaning up the kitchen and Phoebe was talking to her about Estelle. Leo asked about her and they told him about her idea of changing her past.

He said that the possibility of her returning was slim. Plus getting to the time right before her village started burning would be almost impossible. Time travel was tricky. Prue left the kitchen and went to the attic. She was surprised to see Estelle back in her old clothes.

"I do not blame you, for not trusting me, and thinking I was a demon. I thought the same."

"You thought I was a demon?"

"Yes and your sisters. It is easy to disguise oneself from a new one. Demons have quite a skill for it." Prue then asked her if she had had experience with it. She didn't answer Prue. Prue then asked why she was wearing her old clothes, if she was planning on leaving.

"They have comfort. Is it true? That Sir Knight Lancelot really betrayed King Arthur as did Queen Guinevere?"

"Yes, by the legend."

"Camelot, is only a fable is it not?"

"For the mortals whom don't know about magic it is."

"How many know about magic? Mortals, that is."

"Not many. There are only two mortals who know about magic that we know; our father and the police officer."

"Witches grow up with their parents then?" Estelle asked.

"What do you mean?" Estelle shook her head saying she shouldn't have brought it up and apologized for the question. She then looked out the window and mentioned washing up. Prue left the room and told her sisters what had happened.

Leo said that Fae didn't have parents. They lived in huts as a group up until they went to school. In their early teen years they moved into their own hut. If they had younger siblings they took care of them or they were taken care of older siblings. Piper said that was insane but Leo replied that it had been how Fae communities worked.

Over the next few days the Charmed Ones worked with Estelle, teaching her how to live in the 21st century. Leo was rarely at the Manor and when he was, he wasn't in her sight.

Phoebe decided the only way to fix Estelle's unique word choice was to use some type of spell or potion. When this was brought to Estelle she asked if her 'word choice' would be back to normal before she returned home. Piper assured her it would and went to find a potion book. She was surprised to find Grams actually had a potion for it. A footnote read *_to understand those from different times past or future_.

Learning to control her powers was a struggle and having Prue help her made Estelle nervous. Prue was just as nervous, teaching another witch to use her powers was one thing but Estelle wasn't a witch. Whenever she transformed she released bits of sparks on accident. Lighting a candle was like lighting a fireplace. Her shield became large and then dissolved in seconds. Prue said she had made some progress even though Estelle failed to see it. Over the next couple of days Estelle didn't practice using her magic because of visits outside the Manor.

The reason Estelle had left the Manor was because Darryl had stopped by a couple times saying they needed information about how they found her, where she came from, who her family was, and what happened to her home. They went down to the police station and to the South Bay Social Services, Estelle not letting out a sound as they explained who she was.

All the police knew was that Estelle grew up in a village out east, one night there was a fire and Estelle found herself in a meadow the following afternoon. The people in her village were gone. Her parents had died when she was young. Estelle was fifteen, had difficulty writing English and didn't know much about history. When they asked for a last name she said the name the Halliwells' gave her: Bowen.

She was to stay with the Halliwell family until further information could be received. While exiting the building Estelle noticed a dark haired woman leaving a small green car shaped like a beetle. She looked familiar but brushed it aside and asked the sisters what they meant earlier. Phoebe sadly explained it meant there'd be more questions and she'd be expected to give them answers. Piper interjected though saying they'd cross that bridge when the time came.

Of course afterward the subject of school came up. Estelle said it was tedious for her because had no use of it back home or in this time. Phoebe said she still needed social interaction. Piper commented that demons didn't attack at a school or usually in public and she couldn't practice magic at the Manor anyway because Prue was working. Within the first week after she arrived Estelle was being enrolled into Baker High School.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part of this 'episode' and want to read the rest. Please leave reviews! The next chapter will be up soon. Charmed Always- K_


	4. The Beginning Part 2 (2)

The Beginning Part 2 (2)

Estelle's POV

I walked through the halls of the building. Everything was still new and now I was here. At least I could talk to them about magic and about Camelot, here I wasn't able to. How I wish the potion had worked differently, even my thoughts sounded strange. Prudence was with me in an office with a man whose position was principal. At my old school we had a headmaster. At my old school we practiced magic, not math, at my old school my friend Margaret and I had most of our classes together. Here I knew no one.

"She and other students had very unique schooling back east. She learned Latin before English. Math and science will be new subjects. She can read and write in Latin and read English but writing is difficult."

"You speak Latin?" he asked me. He then rambled off some Latin. _Are you very fluent?_

"Dixistis proflui perperam, domine." _You mispronounced fluent incorrectly, sir. _He sat back and smiled. _Is Latin your first language?_

"Ego, inquam latine locuti in schola. Dixi Latinam et domi." _Yes, I spoke Latin in school. I spoke Latin and English at home._

"Does Baker still offer Latin?" Prudence asked.

"Yes, before Estelle is assigned any classes we have some tests to see which courses she'll be in." I had been quizzed by Piper when it came to every subject including math. It had been months since I had dealt with numbers but I remembered what I had learned clearly. The tests seemed long but I finished them, using a _pencil_, why I couldn't use a quill was obnoxious.

After I took some brush up classes I'd take American History and World History, Biology, English 10, Algebra I, and Latin IV. Prudence had stayed the entire time while I was taking the tests which surprised me. I asked her why she did. All she said it was what guardians did. Before I could ask her what she meant a bell rang.

"That's the bell, let's get out of here before we're stuck in a sea of teenagers," she said and we left the building as students poured out of classrooms.

* * *

3rd POV

Prue was uncomfortable with the faery who sat next behind her in her car. She didn't trust her, but it was her job to keep an eye on the girl. If Piper or Phoebe were hurt by the girl she wouldn't forgive herself. Though other thoughts came to mind, that Estelle had fought alongside Phoebe during the demon attack, and while working with Piper, was nervous, shy, and only spoke when spoken to.

She was different than most teenagers; she was polite and respectful, for one and found that showing any skin was unladylike. Her steps were graceful and her posture was perfect. Though her eyes didn't show confidence, they revealed fear. Prue felt a stab of guiltiness when she pulled into a parking lot of a doctor's office.

"This is the last place we have to go to today," she said to the girl.

"What is this place?"

"Did you have nurses or doctors back in Camelot?" Estelle nodded.

"This is their office," she said, "You're going to meet a doctor, who will make sure you're healthy."

"I am healthy; the period of illness is over. I cannot get sick, snow has melted, and the heat is gone."

"Now it's safe to have an annual checkup. You can get sick all year round, not just during the winter or summer. We won't be in there for long and once it's over with we'll head straight back to the Manor."

"You make it sound as if I will experience pain."

"Possibly just a needle prick, have you ever had a shot before?" A dark shadow of a memory flashed across her face. It quickly disappeared as she nodded. Prue didn't say anything else as they exited the car. Prue told Estelle to go sit down as she went to the desk.

"I'm Prue Halliwell; I'm here with an appointment for Estelle. I set one up this morning."

"Please fill out this paperwork, Dr. Ann will be right with you." Prue sat next to Estelle, whom was looking at her lap, her hands folded. Her hair covered her face and Prue mentioned they'd be gone soon. They sat for ten minutes as Prue struggled to fill out the paperwork. She was able to put down a name, age, gender, height, weight, and birthday (October 14, 1984). They waited ten minutes after Prue turned in the paper work.

"Estelle Bowen," the nurse said.

* * *

Estelle's POV

The walls were a bright white color, the cushioned table, which I was to sit on, was blue. Prudence sat on a chair next to the table. The lady in a top with flowers on it and white pants put something cold in my ear and asked several questions. Most of them I had no answer for, such as where I was from, any type of family medical history, what brought me to San Francisco.

"I don't know why you're asking her these questions, I explained everything over the phone," Prudence said.

"Protocol Ms. Halliwell," the nurse said, "Dr. Bella will be in soon."

"We'll head back to the Manor as soon as we're done," she said. I nodded.

"I know that this is probably uncomfortable for you but it'll be over soon," she said grabbing my hand. It was an attempt to comfort me. Why would she try to comfort me when she thought I was evil? I heard the doorknob turn and I felt her squeeze my hand but I quickly pulled it away. Dr. Bella was taller than Prudence, she had bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark red glasses.

"You must be Estelle," she said. I nodded.

"Pretty name, are you named after someone? Mother, grandmother?"

"I don't remember," I said. She shrugged and asked me how I was feeling and when the last time I had been ill.

"How much did you eat before you came here?" she asked.

"Food wasn't available all the time. I would go without a meal several times. I made the children and elders eat food first. Even then there was not much food. I ate fruit, a piece of bread, maybe some fish."

"Did you have this amount of food?" she asked handing me a piece of paper with a triangle on it. The triangle was colorful and had several food groups in it. I did not ever eat this amount of food.

"No, not during festival time either," I said.

"Festival time?" she asked.

"It is a time of my village gathering to celebrate spring, though there is a lot of food, I saved more than I ate."

"Why did you save food?"

"For meals later on, I usually saved enough for a week or two of meals. They seem small to you, I know from Piper's cooking but to me it was normal."

"Not anymore, I want you to eat more. I've known the Halliwells' for a very long time, I know they will get you the nutrition you need, and before you go we'll take some blood. Once we have the tests you'll come back in for vaccines and a physical. The nurse will be right in." I must have paled because Prudence spoke up.

"Hey, it'll be okay, just a little prick of the needle. You don't have anything to hide do you?" she asked.

"Fae blood, my blood, it's different."

"I've seen your blood, it looks perfectly normal," she said.

"You don't understand that's how my blood reacts with magic."

"What does it look like otherwise?"

"I- I don't know."

"I have an idea of what to do," she said. Before I could ask what her idea was the nurse came in.

"You don't have to watch," she said after she told me what she would be doing. I nodded. Prudence got up on the table sitting next to me and grabbed my hand saying it'd be okay. I felt the pain of the needle and it suddenly jerked. I gave a small cry of pain.

Prue's POV

I didn't like causing the girl pain even if it meant risking exposure. I pulled her close, having her face away from the needle and whispered an apology in her ear. The nurse pulled the needle out and put a bandage around Estelle's arm. I pulled her closer and she put her arms around me.

"It's over now, it's okay," I said rubbing circles on her back. She slowly pulled away and I wiped her tears away.

"Why don't we stop and get something sweet before we get back to the Manor, okay?" I asked Estelle, whom had stayed silent. She nodded and we exited the building. I chose to comfort the girl even though I had doubts of who or what she even was, why do I do this? I know she's hiding a lot about who she is but she came right out and said that she didn't trust us. We were the Charmed Ones, out of anyone she should trust us the most. We'll keep her safe, teach her how to use her powers, the only reason she would have not to trust us is if she was a demon. I pulled into the ice cream parlor and parked. Estelle, had dozed off and I nudged her awake. Her eyes shot open and she formed a fire ball, which quickly extinguished.

"Someone doesn't like to be woken," I joked, "Come on; this place has great ice cream." We entered the parlor and I watched her take it all in. We were seated at a small booth and I pointed at the lists of ice cream sundae and shakes.

"Order what you want," I said to her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why can I order what I want? Why are you being so kind? I know you don't trust me," she asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you," I replied, "I didn't mean to back at the doctor's office. Risking exposure is very bad and my sisters and I will be questioned about how we found you, you'll be locked away Estelle. In some type of laboratory, if they find out, they'll want to know what you are and where you come from. How you found us, everything. I can't risk that, this is why I'm letting you order what you want even if it spoils your dinner." I gave her a small smile, "Why did you hug me back at the doctor's office?" Before Estelle could respond a waitress came over and took our orders. I ordered a chocolate malt while she ordered a hot fudge brownie sundae.

I pulled my camera out and snapped a picture of her face when she took the first bite of the sundae and smiled. She looked quizzically at me then at my camera. I showed her the dials and how it functioned. I even let her snap some of me. One our way back to the Manor I told her I would develop the pictures later tonight. When I pulled up to the Manor she turned to me before we left my car.

"To answer your question, it's because I have no one left-," she took a pause, "but I-I.."

"You do now, you have us," I said wiping away her tears. She gave me a small smile and her cheeks brightened.

"Let's get inside, Piper probably has dinner ready," I said.

3rd POV

Out of the two younger sisters, Phoebe was the first to notice the change between Prue and Estelle. Phoebe would talk to Piper about it and then they'd talk to Prue. _It's because she took her out today_, she thought, _something happened while they were gone_. They were closer, or Prue was at least tolerant of the girl. She hadn't begun to trust her but see that she was no demon, just a frightened teenage girl from medieval times. Piper was the first to mention making the spare bedroom a room for Estelle. They'd paint the walls and get a new bed with colorful bedding.

"I know exactly where to go," Phoebe said. Prue nodded agreeing with Piper's idea. Estelle was quiet unsure of what to think about the whole thing.

"So Estelle what do you think?" Piper asked.

"I will be leaving soon though, back home to Camelot," she said, "Why would I need a room when the bed upstairs suits me fine?" Though Estelle couldn't see it but Prue had a small sad smile on her face and all the sisters knew that Estelle would not be returning home anytime soon, she might not ever, or maybe the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, would become her home.

_A/N: That's it for the 'premiere' episodes of Estelle arriving at the Halliwells' doorstep. The next chapter for the next episode will be up sometime this week. What do you think so far of how Prue and Estelle are reacting to each other? Please leave a review with your thoughts. I forgot to ask last chapter, does Estelle's new last name sound familiar?_


	5. Shadows of Lignum Part 1

_A/N: Thanks to the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This episode is my own creation._

Shadows of Lignum Part 1

About two weeks had passed since Estelle had arrived at the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe had kept her occupied with learning the ways of modern American culture. Piper had her study potions every night before bed. Though Estelle hadn't made a lot of progress on her magic, for example; when Prue would hold a candle for her to light, it would turn to liquid wax. Her evening sessions with Prue ended in frustration. She told her that lighting a candle was one of the first things you learned when you received your magic.

This is how Prue had learned about faeries. Estelle would tell bits of information like that faeries receive their powers by the age of seven or eight but they have wings when they are born. She gave Prue information about the learning process and how before she left Camelot she was learning how to light a candle with her mind. Prue understood this because she was a telekinesis; she hoped to move something with just a thought instead of squinting her eyes at an object.

While Prue was learning more about faeries Estelle was learning how to write English and what a planet was. She walked through school quietly and quickly, avoiding other students' looks and whispers. She was the new student in a mortal modern high school. She had no clue how to react too many things people asked her even though Phoebe was doing her best with teaching her modern language.

The only class she enjoyed was Latin IV because she understood everything the teacher was talking about. She had yet to start normal classes and was okay because she didn't want to take them anyway. Prue would drop her off in the morning and Piper would pick her up in the afternoon which Estelle was pleased about because it meant she could discuss magic but she usually stayed quiet while one of them talked.

One evening Leo decided to join the Halliwells for dinner which he hadn't done in a while because of Estelle. It was quiet, there was no conversation. Estelle refused to look at Leo, her mind set on him being a pawn of the Elders and that anything she said the Elders' could use for their own gain. Finally Leo spoke, breaking the silence.

"Estelle, how do you like Baker?" he asked.

"It's fine," she said quietly. He nodded and talked to the sisters'. She closed her eyes annoyed that a whitelighter sat across from her. She cleared her mind remembering her classes back home. _'Lighting a candle by thought takes a clear mind, Estelle, breathe_,' her professor had said. She pictured the candles that were on the table, she imagined them lit. She breathed and opened her eyes. Nothing had happened. She wasn't expecting anything though.

_Clear mind_, she thought, _I need a clear mind._ She blocked out the whitelighter talking, Phoebe putting another helping of potatoes on her plate, and Prue who she knew was watching her. Once more she closed her eyes.

"Estelle, open your eyes," she heard Prue said. She opened them and saw one candle lit. She smiled.

"You did it, you lit a candle," she said. Estelle grabbed the candle examining the flame. Estelle moved her finger around it and she knew something was off. Before she could say anything they all turned to Phoebe as she gasped before being thrown into a premonition.

_"Odin does not wish to speak to anyone," a young man said. They were in an alleyway, shadows hiding their true appearances. _

_"I have waited centuries to speak to him! Allow me entrance!" an older man said._

_"I will tell him you stopped by Lignum but he is not taking... visitors."_

_"Stupid apprentice," Lignum sneered and shimmered out._

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"Demons, no innocents, I don't know but they were having a discussion," she said, "Something about Odin." Estelle's eyes widened and she asked what they looked like.

"One looked human, pale skin, dark hair, light eyes. The other had dark skin, his eyes were black or really dark, and he was bald. I heard his name though, Lignum."

"Wood?" Estelle asked, "What a strange name for a demon."

"That's what Lignum means in Latin?" Phoebe asked and she nodded. Estelle kept her lips closed about anymore information about the demon. She recognized the name and knew there was more info about him in one of her school books.

"May I be excused? I have homework to finish up," she asked.

"Of course," Piper said and Estelle left the table and started for the stairs. She stopped when she heard Prue's voice.

"Estelle, you don't need to worry about these demons, we'll get them. You still need more control over your powers. Don't go after him alone." She nodded, quiet and went to her newly decorated room.

Estelle's POV

I opened my books flipping through the pages until I found the demon. If he knew information on Odin I had to get to him before the Halliwell sisters did. How would I locate him though? How was it the Elders located demons when children were taken? Wait, they located the children not the demon, to bury the bodies. They almost had to locate Gwen but I had gone to find the demon first. To kill him. I had used a witch's crystal, a crystal that I had infused with a potion that had a piece of witch's hair. I knew how to find the demon, getting information would be easy but one of their hairs, that would be hard. I put my books back in my bag and found a picture of Gwen.

She had hair that was the color of a strawberry but there was blonde in it. Her eyes were green like mine were. I will find out what happened to you Gwen, I will find you, I will return to you. There was a knock at my door and I looked up.

"Estelle, may I come in?" Phoebe asked. I put the picture back in my bag and sat on my bed.

"Yes," I said.

"Hey," she said sitting next to me, "So we talked about my premonition. We don't want you with us when we confront these demons. If we can get one contained in a crystal cage, then you can come and talk with him but otherwise we want you to stay here. The Book of Shadows had some information and confronting him is a very bad idea."

"Okay," Estelle said. Phoebe smiled.

"We will get more information about Odin. Once we think you're ready you can fight him."

"I'll kill him, then I go home, back to Camelot."

"Yes, back to Camelot," Phoebe said uneasily, "I'll let you wash up. See you in the morning. Good night Estelle."

"Sleep well Phoebe," I said.

* * *

3rd POV

"Phoebe, she can't have conceded so quickly. We know that she wants to find him, to kill him. Plus she's fifteen. Teenagers can be irrational, we both know that. She'll go after him; she wants to return home to her people. She'll do what it takes," Prue said to her younger sister later that night.

"How do we stop her?" Piper asked.

"I'll talk to her," Prue said, "I'll convince her to stay here. I'll get someone to stay here with her if I have to. We are not going to lose an innocent."

Prue went to knock on the girl's door and she heard quiet sobbing. Not bothering to say anything she opened the door and peeked in. She was asleep but not soundly. She almost decided to let Estelle be but because of growing up raising her sisters she went against it. After moving the crystals she kneeled in front of Estelle's bed facing her.

"Estelle, Estelle! Wake up!" she shook her. Estelle's eyes flew open and Prue was yanked closer, Estelle, grabbing her hair. She immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry! I apologize greatly! I thought you were a demon," she said. Prue combed her hair out with hair fingers.

"It was a reflex, if a demon had woken me I would have flung them clear across my room. Why did you bring me closer?" Estelle looked down twiddling her fingers.

"Back home, I uh, I kept a dagger clutched in my hand while I slept. Demons would come at night, kill us when we slept. They went after children," she choked out a sob, "Demons are cowards to face those of their strength during daylight," then she quickly changed the subject wanting to say no more to Prue, "Why, why are you in my room?"

"I came to talk to you about Phoebe's premonition then I saw you crying and…" she trailed off, "What were you dreaming about?" Estelle's eyes narrowed. Why did the witch ask so many questions? No one asked about her night terrors except Gwen, when she witnessed them anyway.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't say anything to the Elders about anything you've told me these past few days either. I don't like them that much either. They keep Leo and Piper apart, create rules that make no sense, and it sounds like they tried to force themselves on you. No one should do that," Prue said.

"They want to see me, to talk to me," she said quietly. Prue gave her a quizzical look.

"You are wondering how I know, yes? That I overheard the whitelighter? I didn't, but it makes sense that they want to talk to me. They want to know what I remember, how much power I have, to convince me fighting for the greater good is the right thing. I refuse to talk to them, ever, even if they choose to come down to meet me."

"We're not going to make you. Now about this premonition, you need to stay here. I don't want you following us or going after them alone. You will stay here at the Manor or at school while we go get this demon. We'll get information on Odin if we can but there isn't much we can do with it because you aren't ready to fight him yet."

"So you're just going to vanquish him?! Any information he gives us will be useful, back in Camelot demons talked in riddles, I know how to unravel them. We learned how to in school. Don't kill him, don't disregard what he says," Estelle said back.

"Estelle, right now he isn't you're demon to deal with. He has yet to attack us," she said.

"But he is my demon! He's in my books! He comes from Camelot. He knows of Odin if he's dead or alive, how to vanquish him, he could know anything!" Estelle said frantically and she opened her bag and pulled out books her picture of her younger sister falling out. She sat on her bed and opened her book.

"Look here he is," she said showing the page to Prue which she had translated to English.

"You're thinking of going after him aren't you?" Prue asked.

"He knows information about the demon that killed my people, I can't sit and wait. What if he knows what happened to them all? What if she- there are some alive? This demon is not a threat to me, he's information." Prue stood up, looking down at Estelle.

"The demon is not going to see it that way. He'll kill you without a second thought! He's a demon! Demons have no heart. He'll keep any information from you that he can, Estelle! You are not to go after the demon. Your council elder sent you here to learn from us and because we can keep you safe. You are to stay wherever it is you are when we go fight this demon, do you promise me you'll stay away?" Estelle did not like her suddenly telling her what to do. She was not her authority figure, once she was in charge of her sister she became one. She did her best to keep her sister out of the rain, away from demons, away from any danger. This woman was a powerful witch, nothing more but she said what she needed to say to please her.

"Yes Prudence," she said looking down at her hands. Prue narrowed her eyes at her to see if she was lying or not but seemed to believe her and started to leave the room. She saw the picture on the floor and picked it up. Luckily for Estelle she didn't give it a second glance and handed to the teenager on the bed stating she had dropped it.

* * *

Estelle's POV

As the witch left the room I folded the picture of Gwen up putting it back in my bag and pulled out my last piece of bread from home. Piper would say it was stale but I thought it tasted delicious. It was a piece of home. I sat on my window seat and I remembered the conversation I had had with Gwen that morning.

"This is our last piece of bread Gwennie, do you remember what tonight is?"

"It's festival night! Fresh bread, Estelle! And meat, real meat, not fish!" Gwen had always enjoyed food more than I did. She claimed that she wanted to be a baker when she was older. I let her dream; let her have more at meals because she needed it more than I did. I had no more dreams at the time. I just wanted the demon attacks to stop, but it was more hope than anything. Then everything changed, I remember the flames consuming my best friend, being shoved through the portal, and I broke the only promise I kept; I promised Gwen that I'd never leave her. The promise I made to Prudence wasn't a promise because I made no more of them.

* * *

3rd POV

The following morning Estelle was up before Prue. When Estelle had first arrived she had slept later than normal, usually she woke before the sun rose. She had returned to the routine and from the clock that was on a small table next to her bed found she now woke at five. She put the piece of Prue's hair in the small vial in a pouch next to the crystal the witch had given her deep in her small pounch.

She would enter the kitchen having washed up from the previous night clothed and ready for anything. Before Prue would arrive she would drink water and sit in the conservatory looking out the windows. This morning Estelle flipped through a book of fairytales Phoebe had given her. She moved on from Sleeping Beauty, a story about a girl of her age who pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and fell into a deep slumber. Years later she would be awakening with a kiss from a prince waking to find out the evil witch, whom had been slain. She was reading about Alice, a child who had followed a rabbit into a hole, when Prue came downstairs.

Prue looked at Estelle, who sat reading the book of fairytales Grams had read them when they were young. When it came to Estelle she had learned to be very quiet, not to frighten her or to be attacked. Finally she spoke up after several minutes.

"We have practicing to do today. I suggest you put the book down and eat a good meal; it's going to be a long day. Meet me in the basement when you're done eating," Prue said and went to finish her bowl of oatmeal. She told her there were leftovers on the stove and Estelle had a small bowl, less than half of what Prue had. Prue saw this and started to speak up. She mentioned the size of the meal and that she would need her energy. Estelle replied saying that she focused better when she ate little. Prue commented that she found that strange and uncommon. Estelle replied saying she grew up in the Dark Ages, it was normal. She concluded the conversation saying Prue wasn't Piper, and having one small meal wouldn't kill her. Then she excused herself and cleaned her dishes out and went downstairs. She transformed into her faery form waiting for Prue.

She expected Prue to meet her and go over what they were going to try to do but instead she slid on the floor to the other side of the basement. She quickly rose in the air looking for her attacker. When she only saw Prue she was taken back. Then she thought it was a demon and threw up a shield doing her best to keep it from dissolving. When it did start to dissolve she reinforced it.

"Finally, you've made progress," Prue said, "It just takes a different learning technique."

"Who are you and what did you do to Prudence?"

"It's me Estelle," Prue said, "Let your shield dissolve, today we are learning about defense. No lighting candles. When I attack you I want you to defend yourself. Attack me back. Don't just keep your shield up."

"What about Lignum?" Prue dismissed her questioned and squinted her eyes at a chair aiming for Estelle. Estelle threw up her shield determined not to let it dissolve and then took her other hand and aimed the chair at Prue. Prue brought the chair slowly to the ground as Estelle's shield dissolved with a pop!

"How'd you do that? Do you have telekinesis?"

"No, my shield, I can manipulate anything that hits my shield because it's been in contact with my magic." Before she could hear what Prue had to say the chair was thrown at her again. Estelle flew up just before the chair would have hit her.

"Estelle, get down here! Your wings aren't any of your powers!" She flapped her wings harder and wind swirled around Prue. The wind became stronger and Prue held onto the pole.

"Alright you can stop now!" But Estelle didn't hear her. _It was dark, early morning and she had awakened to the sound of a demon, a demon that was standing over Gwen. She transformed and put the knife the demon's throat._

_ "Move and you die," she had growled. _

_ "I won't touch her but you come with me," he had growled back and she found herself in a forest. _

_ "Alright pixie, fight me," he had teased. After several blocks of his energy balls, she flew in the air and he laughed._

_ "Flying away, are we? Too scared? Your wings aren't powers!" he laughed. The wind started to howl as it moved around her and after several moments she heard her sister._

_ "Estelle! Estelle, where art thou?!" she cried. The demon, whom was still trying to shield himself from flying debris of limbs, and furniture that had flooded during a storm, did not see Estelle throw her dagger. He burst into flames just before Gwen arrived. _

_ "Weakling," she muttered under her breath._

_ "Estelle," her sister cried, "I woke and you were gone."_

_ "Everything is alright, Gwennie," she said realizing she had just killed a demon._

Returning to reality she slowly fell to the ground.

"This is why you eat a larger breakfast," Prue said but she barley heard her.

"He was going to kill her," she muttered, "He was going to kill her."

"Kill who? Kill who Estelle?" Prue asked.

"Gwen," she said.

"Who's Gwen?" and then Estelle looked around.

"Estelle, who's Gwen? You said someone was trying to kill her?"

"She's- she's no one, just a scary story I was told as a child. About demons, the victim, her name- her name was Gwen," she lied and Prue knew it too but she didn't push her. She instead told Estelle to go eat some food and they'd train in a couple hours.

After Piper reprimanded Estelle for eating a small breakfast, she turned to Prue. Phoebe smiled at the scene before her, she turned to see Estelle's reaction but she continued to eat her food, ignoring the elder sisters. Prue then grabbed her younger sisters and took them into the conservatory and told them what happened.

"So who do you think Gwen is?" Phoebe asked. Prue shrugged stating Estelle didn't want them to know.

"Should we worry?" Piper asked. Prue said no stating that she'd tell them eventually.

Throughout the rest of the day though, Estelle said no more of Gwen as she trained with Prue. She had gained some control back over her powers but still had yet to use them to a full extent. Late in the evening Prue told her to stop and that she should head for bed.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those who look forward to see Estelle at school I will include a scene in a chapter when she has normal classes. It won't be until the next 'episode' or two. Anyway, please review! I'll update when I can! _


	6. Shadows of Lignum Part 2

**Shadows of Lignum Part2**

Estelle's POV

Pleased to leave the basement I hurried to my room. After I washed up I made sure none of the sisters were near and started to enchant the crystal. This would help me find Lignum, to get the information I needed, then I'd kill him. All before the sisters searched for him as well.

I decided to attack him Sunday evening after dinner. The sisters wouldn't even know I was gone. Plus the crystal had to wait for at least twelve hours before I could use it. Then all I had to do was hold it and fly as the crystal glowed brighter the closer I'd get to him. The closer I'd get to the information, about Odin, my people, and my Gwenyth.

I was pleased to find enough of the potion left in the vial, I put Prue's hair in it, which I didn't purposely grab, and the liquid turned a dark red. The dish that sat under my pitcher, which Phoebe said was to hold ice water to drink, is where I sat the crystal. Checking to make sure no sisters were near once more I poured the potion on the crystal, that the witch had given me so long ago. I smiled watching the crystal start to glow and go out.

Before I fell asleep I put the now crystal around my neck, knowing the glowing wouldn't start till I used my powers on it. The dream I had was one I had quite often now; it was that afternoon, the afternoon everything changed.

"_I will fight the flames, find a council Elder, find Gwen," she said using her powers to try to decrease the flames. I turned to find the Jonathan, the head Elder when I heard her scream. I turned back around._

_ "Margaret!" I cried as she was consumed in flames, "No! No!" My throat was filled with black fire smoke. I tried to reach to save her but I was pulled away. _

_ "No!" I cried as I was taken through my burning home._

_ "Estelle, listen, it is the upmost importance," I heard the Elder say. I was quiet._

_ "You are the only of us who can stop this," he said._

_ "How?" I asked coughing, "It is too late to end what has begun."_

_ "Not yet, there is magic," he said._

_ "Mine is not as strong as yours Elder," I said._

_ "Not yet," he said, "I will be relinquishing the powers of the Fire Fae to you. You are to train with three powerful sister witches far ahead of our time."_

_ "Gwenyth," I said thinking of my younger sister._

"Gwenyth," I said, "Gwenyth, where is she?" I opened my eyes and the clock read 4:30, I was awake earlier than usual but going back to sleep was not an option. The crystal was still around my neck as I went downstairs. Prue was not yet downstairs and I continued to read the story about the young girl named Alice. She was foolish to follow a rabbit, she was tired of her schooling but that did not mean to wander off. She was seven, if Gwen had done that I would have gone to find her. I would have been eleven maybe twelve.

After a while of rereading the same page over and over again I looked up and saw Prudence.

"I've been standing here for nearly any hour. I came down around five; I'm surprised you didn't hear me. When did you get up?"

"Four thirty," I replied quietly. She didn't seem to notice how quiet my voice was and mentioned eating breakfast stating we'd be training again today. This time she dished out the amount of food I was to eat. Prue once more made oatmeal and I watched her from the counter. It was strange how she worked on a heated countertop. I stayed away from the large objects in the kitchen. Piper explained to me what they did and that she enjoyed being in this room but I had no interest.

Soon these witches would only be but a memory when I was back home. I would remember my trip here but details would fade and who knows I might question if this was a memory or really just a dream. I would tell Gwen of course, she'd remind me I'm sure of my time traveling adventure but I eventually would brush it off as some fable. Soon this place, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco 1999, the Charmed Ones, would be behind me and I could live like a normal faery.

When I returned I'd give back the powers the council elder gave me. Then I suddenly remembered I wouldn't be able to give them back. I'd be head of the Fire Fae, I was now but I was the last of my kind. At least I think I am, who would know? The Elders would know, but I would never talk to one. They'd just tell me lies. Wouldn't they?

"Prudence?"

* * *

Prue's POV

I turned around hearing Estelle say my name, as usual the full version. I had spent thirty minutes in silence making oatmeal and was surprised to hear her voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"C- can you tell when someone's lying?" she asked her voice wavering.

"Most of the time," I said turning down the heat on the stove a bit.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, here let me show you," I said pausing to think of a question, "Who is the girl in the drawing I handed back to you Friday night?" I saw fear in her eyes and… sadness,

"It was me when I was younger, I used to have light red hair, it changed when I got older," she lied. It was a quick response.

"You're lying," I said, "Tell me who it really is."

"I- I can't," she said weakly.

"Why?" I asked looking directly at her. She avoided my eyes and mumbled again that she couldn't tell me.

"Alright, I won't push you," I said, "Why did you ask?"

"I need to ask _them _something," she said.

"_Them_ who?" I asked.

"The Elders, _your _Elders" she said in a whisper, "I- I can't talk to them alone and I can't tell when someone's lying. I need to know if they're telling me the truth."

"The truth about what?" I asked pouring the oatmeal into two bowls, though I felt like I already knew the answer.

"About what happened after my village was destroyed," she replied and then she took a spoonful of her breakfast.

"I see," I said, "Okay, well I can call Leo and you can talk to them before we start training. Finish eating and I'll call Leo." She ate more than she did yesterday but she still didn't finish the whole bowl. She combed her hair back behind her ears and I saw a small scar, fairly new, just above her ear. Her hand didn't touch it, she carefully missed it. I suddenly didn't care about her not finishing her meal. Why did I feel this way? Just last week I thought she was a demon, one who could touch the book, but still. Why did I care for her, worry for her safety?

"When will the Elder be here?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Soon, the Elder will be here soon," I said. We waited in the conservatory. Estelle stood up when Leo and the Elder orbed in. Estelle was just surprised as I was to see two Elders, a man and a woman.

"Estelle, this is Sandra and Odin," Leo said. Before Estelle could say a word Odin said something first.

"The name is just a coincidence," he said quickly.

"A name is not a coincidence Elder, you may not know it but I do," Estelle said calmly, "What happened on the day my village burned, I want to hear the truth."

"We discuss alone," Odin said.

"No, I stay her with Estelle," I said.

"Don't you have a demon to find?" he sneered.

"Odin, you know as well as I do, Charmed Ones don't listen to us, none of the Halliwells do. Let her stay. She seems to care for the girl, I see no harm in letting her stay. If a demon does need to be taken care of I'm sure Prue will leave to take care of it," she said calmly, "Now, Estelle we will answer your questions if you answer ours."

"What are your questions?" Estelle asked standing defensively.

"Our first isn't a question, transform for us," Odin said. Estelle easily transformed. I didn't really take in her outfit and wings till now. The bodice was a cream color and had gold swirls circling it; her skirt was a nearly transparent gold, each layer a triangle meeting at a point. Her wings were simple; they were shaped like a butterfly's. They were a creamy white but she could see through them. I also noticed a scrying crystal around her neck.

"Beautiful," Sandra said, "What about your other dress?" Estelle closed her eyes and I nearly gasped when saw her dress. This dress was a strapless gold ball gown. She folded her wings so they were hidden behind her and pulled a hood up. It was a transparent white cloak with gold decals.

"What's that outfit for?" I asked before the Elders could say anything.

"It's a celebration outfit, something we wear to see King Arthur, any royals, and for school performances," she said.

"It's also what you're council elders wore when they met us," Odin said.

"A waste of a change of clothing," she snapped her eyes fiery, "Now what happened that day my village burned?" She transformed back into her normal faery form.

"The warlock Odin burned your village using black fire. As you know, students your age started to fight, the other faeries fought along too. The flames were too much for them; by the time the water Fae arrived your village was gone, along with the remaining Fae. A few Elders went down to search for survivors but there weren't any," Sandra said and I saw Estelle open her mouth to ask more but Odin interjected.

"I want to see your powers." I grabbed a candle and held it, waiting to see Estelle light it with her mind. She shook her head though. She closed her eyes and moved her fingers against her palm. She opened her eyes and opened her hand. In it was a small fireball and I could tell that it was about to go out, she did too because she quickly extinguished it on her own.

"So you weren't there? What happened to the children? They weren't in the village when the fire started."

"She was; there are only few who truly remember the times of Camelot. Now to answer about the children, they were taken somewhere that was believed safe. All we know is that the building went up in flames," Odin said. Estelle quickly transformed back into her human form and pulled out the picture that we had discussed about earlier.

"What about her? Did you see her? Do you know what happened to her? Her name is Gwenyth."

"No," Sandra said, "We did not see her, the Elders sent some whitelighters down, myself included, to find any children, I did not see Gwenyth. Since we didn't find her she died in the second fire." I could see Estelle crumble emotionally but she quickly recovered.

"We're done," she said.

"We have more questions," Odin said angrily.

"Well I do not. I don't have to answer to you or do anything you want. I answer to _my_ council elder, to King Arthur, not _you_."

"Young lady, you watch your tone! You are in the presence of Elders!" Odin's voice rose and I put my arm out in front of Estelle pulling her back.

"Leave," I said, "Leave _now_." The Elders orbed out and I turned to look at Estelle. She held onto the drawing, her eyes were hard, refusing to let any emotions come through.

"Were they lying to me, Prudence?"

"They didn't show any signs of lying. I don't think they were lying. They didn't tell you the right way but they told the truth," I told her.

"So I really am the last one," she said.

"It looks that way but there are other elemental fae, right?" I asked. She didn't answer, seeming unsure.

"The crystal around your neck, where'd you get it?" She closed her hand around it.

"Someone back in Camelot, it's to point me to those I care for. It's kind of useless here isn't it?" she choked out a sob full laugh. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have to start training till after lunch today," I said but then Phoebe came running down the stairs and paused before she said anything. She was looking at Estelle and me.

"Phoebe!" I said bringing her back.

"Oh right! I know where Lignum is, come on, Piper's getting dressed," she said then running into the kitchen to grab food.

"We'll have to do training later, stay here," I said to her and twenty minutes later my sisters and I left to find Lignum.

3rd POV

* * *

_They're going to find him first_, Estelle thought, _but what does it matter? Prudence said the Elders were telling the truth. But the truth meant that my sister was dead. If she died due to her own choice because of aging it was okay but if a demon was the cause… _Estelle started to cry trying to figure out if her sister was really killed by a demon.

* * *

"Phoebe, he isn't here!" Piper called from the other side of the abandoned factory.

"I saw him here," she said, "My premonitions aren't wrong."

"Fine, we'll wait. So Prue what happened this morning?" Piper asked as the sisters' scryed for the demon. Prue told them what happened, starting with finding her rereading one page for an hour. She moved on to the picture of the girl that Estelle kept. She said that Estelle had asked the Elders about her and said her name was Gwenyth. The sisters had their suspicions of who Gwenyth was but before any could voice it the crystal landed on the map.

The Charmed Ones travelled to a different abandoned building, which was surrounded by a thick set of trees. Piper saw him first and froze the demon. Prue then set the crystals around him just as he unfroze.

"What do you know about Odin?" Prue demanded. The demon only growled at her, refusing to answer but he did try to escape.

"Answer my question!" Prue demanded.

"I haven't heard of any Odin!" he said.

"I've seen otherwise," Phoebe said.

"Your vision was wrong witch! I haven't heard of any Odin!"

"Fine, don't give us info," Prue said throwing a potion. Instead of vanquishing him like it should have, he had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Piper asked. But no one had the answer.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!_


	7. Shadows of Lignum Part 3

Shadows of Lignum Part 3

**3rd POV**

After Estelle wiped her tears she decided to look in the large book upstairs. She had reread Odin's passage and the Fae passage over and over many times. She flipped through the pages stopping at Lignum.

"No, no, he can't be alive," she said starting to shake. He had dark brown skin, he was bald, and his outfit was black. She didn't need to read the page because she already knew how he killed his victims. Though she did notice something about him being wounded, he was wounded in Camelot, by an infused dagger, and dropped out of the ultimate war to destroy the Fae. She flipped back to the page about the Fae, there was no mention of war.

Was this why they were attacked? Were the demons combining forces to not only destroy her people but every Fae tribe? Why had they not furthered on after burning the Fire Fae village? The Elders! The other Fae tribes must have made a deal with them, so they could be protected. Had her council Elders known of the demon alliance? Had they known of the looming war?

She flipped back to Lignum's page. She noticed a vanquishing potion and spell but she wouldn't need one, she'd kill him using her powers, something she should have done years ago. Just then the Halliwell sisters walked in. Prue then asked what she was looking at and walked over. She frowned and looked at Estelle with displeasure.

"What are you looking at Lignum's page for?" she asked looking at the picture of him.

"Curiosity," she said, "He, he's from Camelot like my book stated, but mine has no picture."

"Why does the picture make a difference unless you plan on fighting him?" she asked.

"I've fought him before," she replied, "I thought I killed him. I saw him go up in flames after I threw the dagger. He's supposed to be dead, but I only wounded him. Because of this he dropped out of some demon army."

"A demon army?" Piper asked.

"There was a war to start against all Fae. Ours was the first battle, we were caught off guard. I think we were anyway."

"What do you mean think?" Phoebe asked.

"My council Elders may have known or they may have received a warning. I was given little explanation before being shoved through the portal; find you, and defeat Odin when I return."

"Back to him, you've fought this demon?" Prue asked, "And here, this wound that caused him to leave the army, you caused it?" Estelle nodded. Prue then said she was not to go after him even though she had fought him once before. Estelle asked what had happened when they were gone, what information they had taken from Lignum. Prue ignored the girl's question and said they should head to the basement for more training.

* * *

"The witches confronted me about Odin," Lignum stated, "I've heard of the Fire Faery that's come from Camelot, is it true?"

"Yes, it seems to be. I've dealt with one; they're normally peaceful in nature. She probably won't put up a fight if you attack her, even if she tries she will be no match for you."

"I've fought one, sir, long ago, she wounded me. I couldn't destroy the pesky pixies because of her. These _Charmed Ones_, they protect her."

"Charmed Ones? I've heard of them, I have no interest in them just the girl. Odin is in hiding right now. He will stay in hiding until I see fit," the young man said.

"This girl, you want me to find her and bring her to you?" he asked.

"Yes, there's a chance she my find you. If the rumors are true and she was sent here for what I think she was, she will find you. She'll seek you out for information. She'll ask about Odin and about her village. Tell her every last faery, women and child, that they were murdered, burned to death," his voice dripped of venom, "Now, get out." Lignum shimmered out to the woods and waited for the faery to arrive.

* * *

Several times during their training Estelle asked about what had happened while they were out. She asked if they were going to continue looking for Lignum at all. Prue didn't respond verbally but she continued to throw various objects at her. Estelle made them all burst into flames. When Prue tried using her power just on Estelle she used a force field.

_If there had been other battles would it be like this? Defending myself from their attacks? How would I have faced my younger sister and tell her that I would not see her for months at a time while I was away fighting, that I might not ever return? _Estelle thought. Since she was so caught up in her thoughts Prue's next attack landed her on the floor sliding to the wall. Estelle transformed back into her human form and stood up.

"This is why you focus on your attacker," Prue said sharply. Before Estelle could reply Piper called down for dinner. Estelle ate her entire meal, avoiding conversation knowing she was to activate her crystal soon. She excused herself saying she'd retire to bed early. She waited to hear the sisters and Leo continue conversation and transformed. After using her magic on the crystal she flew into the now darkening sky.

**Estelle's POV**

I flew farther toward woods as my crystal brightened. I chose to ignore the sickening feeling in my stomach as I landed. I took the crystal off and dropped it on the ground. I looked around and heard laughing.

"He said you'd find me," Lignum laughed.

"Who? Odin?" I asked and he merely laughed. I felt roots sprout up and wrap around my legs. I easily burned them off.

"Do you not remember me Lignum? It has been nearly eight- hundred years since we last met," I asked.

"Of course, a young faery, one who nearly sacrificed herself for her sister," he spat, "It's too bad that you're too late."

"Where are they? Answer me or the next wound I give you will be more fatal," I snarled.

"The other faeries? They're dead, gone. We burned every last one of them." Then I was on the ground, vines starting to trap me. I burst out of the cage and flew. A branch grabbed hold of my ankle and I fell to the ground hard. I threw a fireball at him but he dodged it easily. I felt the branch coil up my body, wrapping around my throat. I used my force field and the branches crumbled. He was now face to face with me. I plunged the small dagger into his chest and he laughed. He grabbed me and snarled.

"You think you can kill me that easily pixie? That you can defeat me, an immortal demon, with one small knife? He will enjoy your power." He then pressed me against a tree and once more branches and vines wrapped around me. I didn't see Prudence but I heard her.

"Get away from her!" she yelled and he went flying. I used the last bit of my energy to burst out of the coffin and fell to the ground. She threw a potion and she started to chant.

"Changing Seasons changes all, life renews at creations calls, nothing is immune, everything transmutes, so take this demon of wood and give him roots," she said. I heard the familiar sound of sprouting roots and felt Prudence's arms around me picking me up. I was back in my human form and I had several marks of the branches and vines on my skin.

"He had information about Odin," I said, "He had more information."

"He was going to _kill_ you, Estelle. Or worse, he was going to take you back to Odin," she argued.

"I was going to hurt him, kill him," I muttered as she held me up.

"The only way you could kill him is if he was asleep."

"I was supposed to kill him," I replied, "He was going to kill her, I had to destroy him."

"Kill you maybe," she said and I stumbled. I aimlessly grabbed the crystal necklace.

"Hold on," she said shifting to help me.

"Prue-," I said collapsing before I could say her whole name. My vision started to blur. There was something in the roots and vines.

"Hold on Estelle, hold on," she said, "Leo!" I saw blue and white orbs and then the living room. Then I felt no more pain. My eyes widened at the scene around me. I was in the living room and Prue had fallen asleep in a chair angled away from the couch. I sat up and looked at my arms, there were no bruises or any marks from what had happened with Lignum. I also was still in the clothing I was in last night. I put the crystal necklace back on and standing up I checked the clock. It was around three. A crescent moon shined in the sky and the night before my village… there was a full moon. Bad omens, one of the ladies in town would say. I returned to the couch and looked at the sleeping witch.

Why had Prue stayed near me all this time? Was she still fearful of me being near any of her sisters or was it something else? Her touch was oddly comforting, but a comforting touch was rare for me so I wouldn't really know what one was. I gave Gwen hugs all the time and held her when she cried but I usually had cried alone. Prue was a strange witch, she was at first comforting, then fearful and wary, and now she was once more comforting. Was it a cycle she would go through with me all the time? Or did she feel the need to protect me because I was an innocent? That must be it; it was the only explanation why she cared so much. She's a witch it is part of her nature to be protective of them. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and found that in the pocket of my skirt was the picture of Gwen.

I nearly crumpled it and tossed it aside but stopped. This was the last picture I'd have of Gwen till I returned. Returning it to the previous spot I slowly closed my eyes. The next thing I felt were fingers brushing my hair back. I faced the couch so whoever it was did not know I was awake. Their touch was gentle and they traced around the scar above my ear. It was a woman's touch; I thought it may be Prue's. She moved her hand away and pulled my blanket to cover my whole body. I started to turn around but she shushed me saying to go back to sleep. I still turned around and looked up at her. She was sitting at the end of the couch.

"You don't have to get up, it's only five," she said quietly. I didn't say anything but I did sit up.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked.

"I fought Lignum," I said, "And you killed him."

"I made him a tree," she stated, "You said earlier you had fought him once before. When?"

"About a year ago, he tried to hurt a child and I protected her. I thought he had died but we know now he didn't."

"You were only fifteen," she said and I nodded. She took in this information and then asked why I broke my promise.

"I made one promise to someone when I was younger," I said trying to keep my voice level, "I promised I'd never leave them. Now I'm here and they're dead. I didn't get a chance to even say goodbye. I- I can't make anymore real promises until I fix what happened. I thought that Lignum would have more information than the Elders did. He didn't, he- he told me they burned, that the children burned-," my voice cracked, "It turned out all he is, what he was, was a shadow from my past."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you would like to read more please review! The next chapter will be an episode from season 2! _


	8. That Old Black Magic Part 1

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. This chapter is based off the episode 'That Old Black Magic'. I did fudge the dates for this episode, it aired November 11__th__, but for this version it's near the fifteenth or sixteenth. Please review when you're done reading!_

That Old Black Magic Part 1

It was now mid November, Prue was at Buckland's while Phoebe was at home watching out the window. She was on the telephone talking to Prue about Piper.

"Piper and Dan like each other, this is a good thing," Prue said.

"I just think she's moving too fast."

"Piper's a big girl now Phoebe, it's not really our business, right?" Phoebe complained that it was and Prue replied saying she couldn't just wait for Leo. Prue then told Phoebe she had to go as the director said they were on soon. Phoebe glanced back outside to see her and Dan having a conversation.

"So this girl staying with you, Estelle, how old is she?" he asked not having met her.

"She's fifteen, she wants to go home but," Piper said trying to choose her words carefully, "it's complicated."

"Why are you letting her stay at your house?" he asked looking at the Manor.

"Well, we found her; it's been nearly three weeks. She has nowhere else to go. She has no family, she's alone. Besides, Prue seems to have taken a liking to her."

"Prue?" he asked disbelieving, "Not Phoebe?"

"Prue's more… protective," Piper said, "I'm sure Jenny will like her. It'll be nice for her to talk to someone closer to her age." She then invited Dan inside. Phoebe sighed and Leo orbed in. Shocked Phoebe asked why he was here and he asked where her other sisters were. That's when Piper and Dan entered. Leaving Dan in the living room with Phoebe, Piper and Leo talked in the conservatory.

"Leo it's nice to see you and all but you can't just orb in whenever," she said.

"It hasn't been a problem before, besides I knew Estelle wouldn't be here," he said.

"Things have changed," Piper said and after an awkward silence he asked where Prue was.

"She's at work."

"We'll have to start without her then," he said, "Your friend Dan has to leave."

"Really? Why?" Piper asked.

"Because you and your sisters have a very big problem. A magical one. This is business Piper," Leo said.

* * *

"The handyman seems to be around a lot," Dan said.

"It's an old house, a lot needs fixing," Phoebe said and she could tell by the way the conversation was going picking up Estelle this afternoon wasn't going to happen.

"Then why does Piper look so upset?"

"Because there are some things he can't fix the way she wants," Phoebe replied and he looked down at his watch.

"I'm late for a job, can you tell Piper to call me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will but could you do me a small favor? My sisters and I are going to be out this evening and we need someone to pick up Estelle from school. If she could stay with you till we get back we'd be very thankful."

"Okay, what does she look like?" Phoebe gave him a quick description and she wiped off lipstick that was around his mouth.

Prue discussed with the woman about the price of the wand. She then argued with a Jack Sheridan. After the crew stopped filming she talked more to the man. When he was leaving she smiled holding the papers with Betty's address in her hands. She then left to go on her lunch break.

Piper and Phoebe listened to Leo, explain about an evil witch and how she was now free. After seeing who was supposed to kill her, Piper complained that all he should be battling was acne.

"Telling him that he has to go up against an evil witch, is like making Estelle go up against Odin right now," Piper said.

"At least she'd put up a fight," Phoebe said, "So he's supposed to know how to use this wand?"

"He'll learn how," Leo said. They then asked if he knew.

"I have an idea, he likes magic, why not show him ours?" Phoebe asked and they followed the teen.

* * *

Estelle's POV

I looked outside for Piper's car. All the buses and student drivers had left but I still did not see Piper's car.

"You must be Estelle," a young man said. He had blond hair and was fairly tall. I stepped back holding my books close.

"Your guardians sent me. The Halliwells, we're neighbors. I live in the cream house," he said, "My name's Dan Gordon." He put out his hand for me to shake it.

"Why did they send you to pick me up?" I asked refusing his hand.

"Phoebe said they had something going on, handyman stopped by too," he said pulling is hand back. Demons, they had demon problems.

"Oh," was all I said.

"You can meet my niece, Jenny," he said as we walked to his car. Of course I couldn't return to the Manor, not with a demon around, it was that way according to the sisters anyway. I could protect myself.

"You can just drop me off at the Manor Mr. Gordon, I'll be fine on my own," I stated.

"Dan, just call me Dan," he said, "Phoebe said for you to stay with me until they picked you up. I'm sure you are fine on your own but…" I'd have to wait till the Halliwells returned; I'd go to the Manor and help with the demon.

"You're trying to impress Piper," I stated. His cheeks turned a light pink. So I was going to be at the neighbor's house because of a demon and because Dan wanted to, what was the word, impress Piper.

"What's the deal with Piper and Leo? Did they date or what?" he asked before we entered his house.

"It's not my place to say Mr. Gordon," I said.

"Finally, you're back," I heard someone say.

"Jenny, I have someone here for you to meet," he called out. A girl, not much younger than I, came down. She had light brown hair that was pulled back.

"Hi, Uncle Dan did you get me a babysitter?" she asked. I had no clue what a babysitter was.

"No, this is Estelle. She lives next door. The Halliwells' are busy this afternoon and they wanted her to stay here," he said.

"Oh, how old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen," I replied.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since the beginning of this month." I had been told by Piper that our neighbors knew nothing of demons, witches, or magic. Her questions were from curiosity not to use later on. I talked to no one at school. So she was the first mortal, that was close to my age, that I had spoken to since Camelot. I saw no point in speaking to people at school or participating. It wouldn't benefit me on my return to Camelot. These people were very different from the ones back home.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Jenny, stop pestering her." She rolled her eyes and then asked if I was hungry and took my hand. Later that afternoon we sat in the living room working on homework. She looked around as if to see if anyone could hear or view us.

"Estelle, where are you from?"

"Out east," I said, "I lived in a small village."

"Why are you here though and not in your village?"

"There was a fire," I said, "I woke up here. The Halliwell sisters found me."

"Have you been not been able to find your family?" she asked, "Your parents? Siblings?"

"My parents passed away when I was only a few years old," I said. She was quiet.

"What about siblings? Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"A younger sister," I said accidently, "I shouldn't have said that."

"You haven't told anyone?" she asked shocked, "There are ways to look for her."

"No, she- she's gone," I said not being able to say dead. The young teen luckily got my message and she was once more quiet.

"Why are you living with your uncle and not your parents?" I asked moments later.

"They live in Saudi Arabia, and because of my dad's job we're always moving," she said, "I talk to them on the phone. Is your village different from here?"

"Yes, I've never been in such a large place. The sisters are nice but I miss my home. Plus I get strange looks for what I wear," I said. Today I was wearing something very similar to my outfit from Camelot. A dark brown skirt fell to the floor and I wore a cream, long sleeved blouse.

"That's what women wore?" she asked shocked, "No disrespect or anything but it seems like an outfit from another century."

"Yes, it may seem strange to you but pants seem strange to me." I looked outside and saw Piper's car.

"They're back, I should get going. Thank your uncle for me will you?"

"Sure," she said, "I won't tell anyone about your sister either. What's her name?"

"Gwenyth," I replied softly, "Her name was Gwenyth." I rushed next door and was thankful the door was unlocked. I expected the sisters, or at least Piper to be in the kitchen but she wasn't there.

Instead there was a boy with blonde hair about my age. He smiled nervously at me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Chosen One, I guess," he said.

"Estelle," I responded quietly.

"Do you live here?" I nodded.

"I'm Kyle," he said and I noticed he was holding a dark green wand.

"Are you a friend of the sisters?"

"I'm supposed to help them with something," he said, "I don't know. Are you used to being around magic?" I stepped back.

"Magic?" I asked. He smiled and held the wand and balanced it on one finger. It started to glow and spin. His eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I looked toward the voice, Leo.

"I- I was just," he stammered.

"Estelle, why don't you go upstairs, I'm sure they're worried," Leo said. My eyes narrowed while I looked at the whitelighter. I glanced back at Kyle and headed upstairs.

"Estelle, what are you doing back?" Piper asked when I entered the attic.

"We told Dan for you to stay at his house till we came and got you," Phoebe said.

"I saw your car and came here. I thought I could help with the demon problem," I said.

"No," Prue said sternly, "Not after last time. Not with this demon. He's not your demon anyway."

"Is it Kyle's?" I asked.

"He hasn't even had a chance to learn how to use that wand. He shouldn't have that responsibility, he's just a kid," Piper said.

"He was using the wand downstairs," I said, "What do you mean he's just a kid?"

"We don't have time to discuss this right now," Prue said, "You and Kyle will stay in the Manor." I glared at the witch and instead of saying anything else I turned away, going downstairs.

"Should we follow her?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo will make sure she doesn't leave, what was that page you found?" Prue asked.

"It's about scrying," she said and explained what it was to her sisters.

* * *

I heard Kyle and Leo talking.

"I don't know how I did it. I was just trying to impress Estelle."

"That's how, it came from inside you," he replied, "You willed it." Kyle then asked how he was supposed to will some evil witch dead. Why it was him, why was he the Chosen One? Leo tried to convince him that he just had to believe in himself but before Kyle could try again the sisters came down.

"We found her. Estelle, you, Leo, and Kyle will stay here," Prue said, "We're going to pay her a visit."

"Please don't," Leo said.

"It's just business Leo," she said. Then the sisters headed toward the front door. I heard Prue's voice of distaste when she opened the door. I walked up behind her.

"Who is this?" a man asked. Prue pushed me back.

"She's not your concern and I know nothing of where you misplaced the information," she said.

"Piper," Dan said.

"Hi, Dan," she said.

"I'm glad you made it back okay, Jenny said you had left," he said to me.

"Piper, wait," Leo said.

"You're still here?"

"Never left."

"Go back to Kyle," Prue said turning to me, "Now." As I walked back over to Kyle I heard the man say one more thing.

"Teenagers," he said, "She seems to be a handful Prue. Now my wand." What did he mean by that? Why did he say that to Prue? How was I a handful? Was it because I was a Fae? Did he know about magic? Who did he think I was? The way humans speak now is strange.

"You know what? Dan, Piper will call you back. Thank you for watching Estelle. Whoever you are, sorry no wand here, Leo keep working with him if needed. Plus make sure Estelle doesn't leave the house," Phoebe said, "We are going out the back door." She closed the front door and the sisters left. I watched Leo work with Kyle. Leo said he needed to use both hands and Kyle replied saying he hadn't need both of them earlier. Even I knew that, if she was as powerful as I thought, he'd need both to kill her. Leo said her name was Tuatha and that Kyle needed to attack him for training purposes. When nothing happened Kyle started to give up.

He said that he wasn't the Chosen One and they had the wrong guy. Leo argued that a lot of people were going to die. My situation was similar to Kyle's. Except he had someone who knew what was going on to help him. The sisters didn't know anything about what really happened. I understood his situation though because like me he was expected to save everyone. I didn't say a word as I went downstairs to the basement.

Phoebe had 'fire- proofed' the punching bag so I could use it when I wanted to. She said they'd deal with personal gain later. I felt my power build up after my transformation. I released a lot of my anger. I was shoved through a portal with one message. I was told my sister was safe. I saw my best friend burn. I tried to help her but was pulled back. This was all because I was supposed to save the people in my village. How could the council elder expect me to save my people when I didn't know who I was even looking for? If they hadn't of found me I'd be sitting somewhere in the Underworld. Odin would have my powers, I'd be dead or I'd be his slave. They expected too much of me. I was supposed to be preparing to be wed not to fight the demon that burned my village.

There might be more than Odin, was he the one that was responsible for Gwen's death? Gwen, she was dead, I had no chance to say goodbye to her. I had no chance to say goodbye to anyone. They were all dead, Gwen was dead. My little sister was murdered. I was supposed to protect her! She was my family. I failed her. What if I failed my people? What if I returned in time and I stopped Odin but another demon was sent to burn Gwen's school? What if she died again? What would I do? I would be a new leader of my village but how could I lead them? How could I lead them when I couldn't even control my powers? Why was so much expected of me? Why was I not told of my 'destiny', as the sisters called it, before? Memories raced through my head; saying goodbye to Gwen that morning, discussing the festival with Margaret, flying toward my village, watching my best friend die, being pulled away, then there were demons attacking me. Finding out the Gwen was dead; I heard a loud crash upstairs.


	9. That Old Black Magic Part 2

That Old Black Magic Part 2

I then heard voices. The sisters, they were talking to Leo and Kyle. Tuatha had Prue's power and she would take Piper and Phoebe's. She couldn't take mine though because I wasn't a witch, I was Fae. I couldn't kill her but I could defend the sisters, which they have done for me before. I changed back to my human form and went upstairs. When I arrived Kyle was saying he was leaving because even the sisters were scared of the witch.

They didn't follow him but they did notice me.

"There you are," Prue said, "Tuatha is on her way, go up to your room. She's too dangerous."

"I can fight her though. She can't take my powers because I'm not a witch. I can't stay up in my room and do nothing! Please, let me help."

"Prue's right Estelle," Piper said, "She's too dangerous."

"I'm going to get Kyle, he's the only one that can stop her," I said and before they could reply I left. I looked to see which way he had gone and didn't see anything. Never the less I took a right and a few minutes of running later I saw a figure.

"Kyle!" I called his name and he stopped.

"Estelle I can't go back, I'm not the 'Chosen One'."

"I know you're scared but you are the 'Chosen One'. You have to kill Tuatha."

"I'm no one important Estelle. Besides I can't will her to die," he said.

"You are important Kyle. We have similar problems. I have to kill this demon that killed my...sister. He's just going to keep killing. Right before she, before she died I had an advance of powers. All my life I protected her and now she's gone. Tuatha isn't someone the Charmed Ones can kill; only you can do that. If she kills the sisters, you don't understand, they are the most powerful source of good, and if they die, we all do. Please, do what's right," I pleaded walking beside him. I looked up at the Manor and told him I needed to get inside saying that I could at least try to protect them. He said nothing as I entered the Manor.

I walked up to Prue to say that I talked to Kyle but she pushed me behind her. I soon saw why she did this, in front of us were two snakes that were coming toward us. I tried to set fire to one but he only doubled. Phoebe and Piper both screamed and Prue pushed me farther behind her, out of the snake's sight. The door burst open and the whitelighter tossed Kyle the wand. He held it out and said one word; die. All three snakes disappeared. I stepped out behind Prue and I noticed her hand was still on my arm.

"You came back," I said gratefully.

"Thanks," Prue said, with a smile.

About a half hour later we the sisters were in the kitchen discussing potions while I was in the living room with Kyle as he finished up with Leo. Leo said something to the sisters and Tuatha appeared. I stood up and walked to Kyle's side.

"Are you really going to have your girlfriend protect you?" she quipped.

"Phoebe, throw the sleeping potion," Prue said. After it crashed on the ground the evil witch faked a yawn.

"You're so young, so new to the craft. Now this Charmed Ones is a sleeping potion!" Tuatha threw a potion at Phoebe and she fell to the ground. When Leo went to help her he fell to the ground also. She then threw something at Prue and Piper, their feet turned to water. I didn't transform but my power roared inside me as I used them on Tuatha. She barley seemed fazed and laughed.

"Someone likes to play with fire," she said, "This child is true fire!" I threw up a shield, not to protect me but to protect Kyle.

"Powerful, the product of Charmed magic?" she questioned, "Come near child. Give me the wand." I felt a pull toward her and my body complied.

"Prue, the courage potion!" Phoebe called. I heard the vial shatter as I tried to resist her power.

"There is no such thing," she said as she grasped my arm.

"No? Now who is teaching who? Kyle, get the wand. You can do it. It's the only way to save Estelle."

"I wish for the wand," he said and the wand started floating toward him.

"Mine!" she called and soon the wand was stuck in mid air. Her grip had loosened and I heated the part of my arm she was holding to the point where, when she did pull away, there was no skin left on her hand.

"Damn child!" she said slapping me across the face and shoving me to the ground.

"Hey!" Prue yelled.

"I see," she mused looking between us. I felt pain and I heard Kyle. The pain ended and Tuatha was I could hear was screaming, and then she was gone. Prue helped me up.

"You're hurt," she said looking at my shoulder. I looked over. There was a burn on it, she carefully ran her fingers around it. I held back a gasp of pain a shrank away from her touch.

"Black fire," I said, "She used black fire. I'm not affected by normal fire."

"We can have Leo heal this," she said.

"No!" I said, "No whitelighter will ever heal me. I won't allow it."

"Fine, be stubborn. It needs to be cleaned," she said and turned to Kyle.

"Thank you," she said again.

"It's broken," he replied.

"It's served its purpose."

"Because of you," he said.

"She was right though. There is no courage potion. You did it all yourself and you saved Estelle."

"No one will believe me though if I tell them," he replied.

"You know what you did though," Prue said, "Come on let's get this cleaned up." I sat on a stool as Prue put a wet towel on my shoulder. I took an intake of breath but I tried to keep it quiet. Prue heard it though.

"If you just let Leo heal you, you wouldn't be in pain," she said.

"No! I won't let any whitelighter heal me. It's against the rules."

"What rules?" she asked. I explained to her about the rules we followed such as, not going after a demon alone, not flying in the rain and not accepting help from the Elders or their pawns.

"You already broke one," she said, "Why not break another?"

"Because," I said hissing as she applied more pressure, "Because I've already broken that rule before."

"You have? When?"

"Long ago, I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it with Lignum?"

"No, he took me to the woods. I attacked him because I had no choice," I said truthfully. It was quiet for a moment and Kyle entered the kitchen. He asked if there was anything he could do to help. Prue said if he wanted to hang out with me while they were out it'd be fine. She bandaged my burn the best she could and left the kitchen.

Over the next hour Kyle and I sat in the living room working on homework. He helped me with mine and I thanked him greatly.

"Prue seems very protective of you," he said.

"I suppose she is," I said not giving it much thought.

"Why don't the sisters go after the demon that killed your sister? Don't they know she was murdered?" he asked quietly.

"The demon is my problem and even though they choose not to face it, I'm the only one that will kill him. They don't know she was murdered. They know nothing of her," I replied softly. He was quiet and asked how they knew nothing of her. He said he thought that Prue was my mother, so I told him my story. That I came from Camelot and I was destined to kill Odin, the demon that burned my village down. I explained to him what I was, that I was no witch. I even brought my stuff down, showing him my books and drawings.

"This is Gwen?" I nodded and he ran his fingers over her face. He then asked if there was a chance she was still alive. I told him what the Elders told me and that Lignum repeated it. He said that people lie, no matter who they were. It was strange trying to accept this because back home people rarely lied. Some kept secrets but if asked they usually told the truth. I put my stuff back in my room and talked more with Kyle. He looked outside saying he needed to get home, that his parents might be worried. I said goodbye and closed the door.

It was upsetting that he didn't go to the same school as me. At least I'd have one friend if he did but I probably wouldn't even see him anymore, considering he didn't need the Charmed Ones help. I practiced more in the basement, letting my emotion out. After I bathed the emotion was still there. I was angry at Odin, for destroying my village, killing my people, Margaret's death and… and Gwen's. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my hair. I had put the picture of her on my mirror. I felt my cheeks become wet.

"I'm sorry Gwen," I whispered, "I'm sorry I failed you. I miss you so much." I let out a sob.

"I failed you, I left you, you're- you're dead and I-," I couldn't finish though. I put my face in my hands and continued to cry.

* * *

**3rd POV**

The sisters returned from the club in good moods. Phoebe and Piper went straight to bed but Prue decided to check on Estelle, to see how her shoulder was. She hadn't expected to see her like this. The girl was sitting at her vanity table crying into her hands. Her body shook with sobs and Prue kept hearing three words, _I'm sorry Gwen_. These words were muffled with her cries though. She nearly left deciding to let the girl cry but she entered the room quietly.

Estelle didn't notice her presence and Prue stepped closer. Prue said the girl's name and she looked up. She wiped away her tears and her cheeks turned a bright pink. She apologized for any noise she made and Prue replied saying there was no need for an apology, that it was ridiculous to apologize for crying. Estelle shrugged not looking at Prue and she sat down on her bed. Prue saw the picture on the mirror.

**Prue's POV**

"Estelle who's Gwen?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Someone I failed to protect," she choked out after a moment of silence. She tried to hold back her sobs but couldn't. I pulled her into my arms as she buried her face into my shoulder. I remembered holding my sisters when they cried but this was different. I always knew what Phoebe or Piper were crying about, for Estelle it was different. I knew she thought she was alone but she wasn't. Her breathing slowed and the sobbing stopped. I realized that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I carefully lay her on her bed, tucking her in. After placing the crystals around her bed I turned the lights off and left.

"Piper, Phoebe, I thought you were asleep," I said.

"I thought that you thought she was a demon. We saw you holding her when she was crying," Piper said.

"She seemed to need comfort and I thought you were asleep," I said defensively.

"You were the one to go and get her last week when she went off to get information out of Lignum. And you were the one who went with her to the school and the doctor's office. And you were the one who yelled at Tuatha when she attacked her," Phoebe said, "You're protective of her."

"Of course I'm protective of her. I now realize she's an innocent," Prue replied.

"She's not just an innocent to you, is she?." Before I could say anything I heard Estelle thrashing around in her sleep.

I stepped into her room. She was saying something and I had to get closer to hear, "Run Gwen! Get out of here! Go!" Who was Gwen?

_A/N: So what did you think? Do you want me to continue? This is as far as I have written and I'll write the next episode 'They're Everywhere' when I know if you want me to continue or not. _


	10. They're Everywhere Part 1

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had major writer's block! Please enjoy this chapter!_

They're Everywhere Part 1

There was a significant change between Estelle and Prue's relationship. Phoebe and Piper thought it'd be a step forward but it wasn't. Prue was gentler and caring around the girl but Estelle was closed off. She became stiff under her touch unlike the other night. When any of the sisters tried to talk to her the girl's voice was quiet and she seemed more timid.

One evening Prue entered Estelle's room and saw the girl on her bed looking through several books.

"Hi Estelle," she said, "I had those pictures framed, the ones we took about a month ago." She still didn't look up and Prue sat next to her. She glanced over at the books. One name popped out.

"Estelle, it's not safe to go after Odin. You don't know how powerful he is."

"He has to die," she said.

"He does and you will kill him but only when you're ready. Estelle, you have to trust that my sisters and I know best."

"I can't. I can't trust you. I can't even be friends with you. With you or your sisters. I didn't come here for friendship Prue," Estelle said, "What happened last week was a mistake. It was a lapse in judgement on my behalf." Prue didn't know how to respond to this.

"You're allowed to be upset about what happened to your village," Prue said after a while quietly. Estelle looked away from the witch not responding.

"I don't want to discuss what did or didn't happen," Estelle finally replied, "All I want here is an alliance. I just want you to help me return home without dying first."

"We've been helping," Prue said, "We will continue to help you Estelle. Whether or not you trust us. You should though, we are the Charmed Ones. If there is anyone you can trust, it's us." And with that she left the girl's room.

Prue told her sisters and Leo what had happened. Leo said it explained Estelle's behavior and was normal for Fae. Piper and Phoebe could see that Estelle's actions hurt Prue, only for a moment though. She quickly masked them as and then asked Piper what would they be having for dinner.

Phoebe tried to engage with Estelle during the meal but she barely said a word. Prue seemed indifferent while Phoebe attempted the various conversation starters with the teenager. Piper finally stopped Phoebe and talked with her about going away with Dan.

The following morning Piper drove Estelle to school and returned to the Manor and started packing. Prue suddenly bursts into Piper's room.

"What are you doing home?"

"I think Jack is a warlock."

"Jack?

"Jack Sheridan, the guy from the auction house," Prue said and then explained to Piper him appearing in two different places in just seconds.

"Do you think he blinked?"

"That's what warlocks do, right?" she then asked of Phoebe's whereabouts. Piper replied that she was volunteering at a hospital.

"Okay, well, you're probably the one to know about a warlock test." Piper stopped packing and looked up.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You're the one who is a warlock magnet," Prue pointed out.

"Jeremy was the only warlock! I'm not a warlock magnet," Piper said, "You had Rex and Hannah at work."

"You get them in your love life, I've got them at the water cooler. What's up with the suitcase?" she asked.

"I'm going away with Dan. I talked about it at dinner last night, remember?"

"Right," she said as the doorbell rang, "You did check to make sure he isn't a warlock right?"

"He isn't a warlock," Piper said and listed off the various things that identified one and left her room.

**Estelle's POV**

_Focus. Breathe. Don't look back. _Words of a pervious professor. I had to use them today. Otherwise I would not get through my classes, my normal classes. The sisters didn't know that I started normal classes today, I had the note from the principal in my bag, the note stated that I would start new classes Friday. I had had it all week; I just hadn't given it to them. I had to focus. My first class was Algebra II in room 210. I entered 210 and the teacher nodded, knowing who I was. I sat in an empty seat in the back corner. I heard the bell ring and a group of students were in the doorway, they were laughing and then one person a boy, entered and sat next to me.

"I'm George, are you a new student?" he asked.

"Kind of," I stated and I turned to look at him. He seemed to looking behind me, just above my shoulders.

"What's your name?" he asked focusing back on me.

"Estelle," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Estelle," he said and then faced forward. I didn't reply because the professor- teacher, started to speak. I stayed after the bell to speak with him about homework. When I left the class I felt people watching me but after looking around there wasn't anyone looking at me.

Throughout the morning I went to American History, English 10 and then lunch. There was a girl in my history class who I thought was watching me as well. She had dark chocolate skin and brown eyes. There was a boy with blonde hair who seemed to look at me in English.

I skipped lunch as usual and sat outside in the courtyard reading a book. I did eat an apple though knowing if Piper found out I ate nothing she'd be displeased. The same group of students from this morning sat at a table not too far from where I sat.

"We're not telling them, they probably already know," one said.

"It's our job to tell them Jacob," the girl in my history class said to him.

"It's not like we chose the job. We were born into it," he replied.

"We should at least say something," another said, it was George, "I was the first to see, you know. I thought they were all... gone."

"So did I, as do our bosses. They should know, in case they don't. What if there is a whole family of them? Generations that they don't know about?" the girl said.

"Which is why I say we don't tell them; they want to stay concealed. Unless our bosses bring it up, drop it," Jacob said standing up, "I've got to get to Calc."

"Jake, come on man," another boy said walking after him.

"I can't stand our bosses George but we made a deal. Do you really want to think what they'll do if we break it?" the girl said following the other boys. He sighed and stood up walking off. The bell rang ending the lunch period. Who were they? What were they?

I was unfocused in the rest of my classes and was glad when the final bell rang ending the day. Piper as usual asked me questions, such as how school was, and if I made any friends. I replied like I always did, it was fine and I had no friends. I then asked her to stop asking the questions as they had no purpose to my goal. She didn't reply but she kept glancing in the looking glass that was to her right above her head.

When we arrived in the Manor Phoebe was looking through the Book and said something to Piper about the Collectors.

"Estelle, do you know anything about Collectors?" she asked showing me their page.

"No, these demons are after Camelot's time," I told her. I didn't recognize them. They could have been under a different name of course. I tried to remember but these demons weren't in any of my memories.

"Are they after an innocent?" I asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe said, "The Collectors are going to go after him just like they did his dad. Why don't you come and help? It'll get you demon experience, for later."

"Sure," I said and told them I was going to put my bag in my room.

Piper pulled Phoebe into the kitchen leaving Estelle with the innocent in the conservatory. Estelle didn't bother trying to hear the sisters conversation as she was already distracted with her own thoughts. These thoughts were of the students she had overheard today, she stopped thinking when she was interrupted by the innocent.

"How do you know them?" he asked.

"They saved me," she said, "I was attacked by demons a month ago."

"Were they collectors? Do you know valuable information like my father did?"

"No, but they could come after me I suppose. If they wanted to know about my homeland."

"Your homeland?"

"Camelot," she replied as Prue entered the Manor, "It was destroyed." Prue casted a glance at the two as she walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. She could tell by Phoebe's face that her baby sister knew of their spell casting. Then she heard Phoebe think it.

_I can't believe you cast that spell! You're always lecturing me about personal gain!_ She thought.

"We thought these guys were demons," Piper said trying to explain.

"You pricked Dan's finger to check!" Phoebe said and Prue cut in explaining about the guy she thought was a demon. She stopped talking when she heard Estelle tell the innocent he couldn't leave.

"Phoebe, make sure he doesn't leave. Piper, work on anything that can stop these demons. Estelle and I will go and talk to Jack," Prue said and they entered the conservatory.

"You really shouldn't leave. It is not safe," Estelle said trying to convince Eric to stay. Phoebe pulled Eric back onto one of the sofas and began to explain the situation even more. Piper eventually froze him when he tried to get up.

"Estelle, you're coming with me. Grab your jacket," Prue said opening the front door. Estelle grabbed the jacket, that Prue had lent her several weeks ago and left the Manor. The drive to Prue's work was silent, at least it was vocally.

_Why did she want me to come? Is this some sort of trap? Is she taking me to the demons?_ She thought. Prue said nothing as she heard the girl's thoughts.

_Or is there another reason? But what other reason could there be? Does she know about Gwen or Margaret? _

"We're here," Prue said as she pulled up at her work, "There's someone here who might be a warlock. I thought you'd be able to help me."

"How could I help you?"

"You might be able to spot demons better than before. You may get a weird vibe from them. It'll be good practice otherwise," Prue said.

"For when I return home," Estelle said, Prue nodded not being able to say she didn't think the girl would ever go home. They entered the building and she waited in her office. She pretended to work at her desk while Estelle looked around. Jack entered the office and smiled at Prue.

"Good to see you working," he said.

"Yeah," Prue said as Jack closed the door.

"Hey," he said to Estelle, whom was by Prue at her desk. Prue stood up.

"Hello," she replied.

_Pretty. _Prue's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want," she asked him her voice cool, stepping in front of Estelle.

"Just wanted to stop by," he said.

_He's not the man that stopped by the other night. He is different, not by his looks, but he is different. He isn't a demon. He would have attacked by now, surely._ Estelle thought.

"Who's your friend here?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern," Prue replied realizing that Estelle was right and she heard his voice again.

_Someone's protective_, he scoffed, _Jack didn't mention the blonde_.

"Where's Jack?" Prue asked.

"I'm right here," he said faking a laugh, "Something wrong Prue?"

"You're not Jack," she said her voice becoming cooler. Suddenly another Jack came in. Prue and Estelle looked from one Jack to another.

_The one who just came in is the guy from the other night. I can see he recognizes me. _

"You're obviously the real Jack," Prue said looking at the one who entered, "Would you care to explain what is going on?"

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will hopefully have the second part finished by Friday! Please review with your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	11. They're Everywhere Part 2

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Here is the second part of They're Everywhere! Please enjoy!_

They're Everywhere Part 2

The two brothers explained to Prue who they were. She heard their thoughts as they spoke.

_I can't believe Jack didn't warn me about the blonde girl. And that Prue was super protective._

"It's something we did in high school," Jeff said. Prue became disgusted.

"You sent your brother to check me out. Why? Because you wanted to ask me out? There is no way I would say yes," Prue spat. Jeff switched the topic off of his brother and onto Estelle.

"So who is she?" he asked looking at Estelle.

"She is-," Prue was about to say no one but Estelle cut her off.

"My name is Estelle," she said her head held high. Before any of the brothers could respond Prue told Estelle that Piper would have dinner ready soon and that they must leave.

"Nice meeting you Estelle," Jack said as they left the office. Prue whispered to Estelle to keep walking and not to say anything back. Of course Estelle replied, only to be polite.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Sheridan," she replied receiving a glare from Prue and a smile from the twins. The ride to the Manor was quiet. Prue was angry with Estelle. She wanted to shield her from anything or anyone that could harm her in this time. She didn't want her going after demons or talking to men she didn't know.

"You seem upset," Estelle stated, "Why?"

"You shouldn't have said anything to them," Prue replied, "They don't need to know anything about you."

"Do they read minds? If they do, they will know a lot about me by know," Estelle said causing Prue to nearly slam on her breaks.

"Why would you say that?" she said turning to look at the girl when she had turned into a neighborhood.

"Reading minds is a gift some look- a likes possess," she replied.

"Twins," Prue said, "No, they cannot read minds. They are regular humans."

"I thought you suspected them as demons," Estelle asked, "How can you know they are _regular_?" The word was unfamiliar on her tongue.

"If they could read minds we would know, trust me," Prue said and Estelle became quiet. Before Prue started the car back up she realized what she had said. Estelle couldn't trust anyone. Not her or her sisters anyway.

Her cell phone rang when they were nearly to the Manor. She told Estelle that Piper and Phoebe had left with Eric to go get his father.

When they arrived at the hospital Prue saw the receptionist unconscious on the floor. She rushed to the room where her sisters voices were heard. She flung one of the Collectors against the wall as Piper froze the other.

When Eric had turned around one of the collectors had unfroze and they both had blinked out. He asked Prue what was going on.

"We're going to get your father out of here," Phoebe said before Prue had a chance to reply. She grabbed Eric's father a wheelchair and they all began to exit the room.

"Wait," Piper paused, "Where's the dagger?" They were now in the hallway and Prue went back into the room.

"Looking for this?" one asked having grabbed Estelle, holding the dagger to her neck. The other demon had Eric's father.

"Any of you move and Blondie here dies," he snarled. Unknowingly to the demon or Estelle, Phoebe had grabbed a vase of flowers. Estelle was quicker than the Charmed One and transformed into her faery form. The demon flew backwards landing hard onto the floor. Prue seemed to react now and used her power to move the other collector away from Eric's father.

Before Estelle had the chance to set him on fire he blinked out. Eric, who had been in the room looking for the dagger came out into the hallway. Phoebe had difficulty explaining to him that the collectors had taken his father.

He had run out of the hospital and Phoebe called after him, chasing him. Once he stopped Prue told him what the demons were.

"Warlocks," he said, "And you. What are you?"

"We're witches," Phoebe said and he looked at the now human looking Estelle.

"Faery," Prue said. His eyes widened.

"No, you're insane."

"She just sprouted _wings_," Phoebe said, "You believe in the Akashic Records, right?" He shrugged. Piper then replied that many people believed the records were a myth, as they thought of witches, warlocks, and faeries.

Within the next twenty minutes Eric understood why the warlocks had taken his father. He also knew that he was now trusted the Halliwells' and Estelle's secret. When Phoebe asked him to return the trust she had in him he said he had another idea and walked off.

While Phoebe followed him Prue, Piper, and Estelle returned to the Manor. They stood flipping through the Book of Shadows in the attic. The two sisters talked of warlocks. Prue said she understood how he felt.

"Victor wasn't taken by warlocks," Piper said. Prue sighed.

"I know," she said and then she looked to Estelle. The faery was looking off into space not listening to the witches talking, sitting on the old loveseat.

"Estelle, do you know what it's like to have family taken by demons?" she asked wanting to know more of the girl's past.

"No," she said quietly after some time.

_Why would she ask such a question. Does she know? I hope she does not, that the sisters do not know. _

Piper suddenly realized that Prue hadn't told Estelle, they had cast the spell that caused their mind reading abilities.

_How could you not tell her?_

_ She doesn't trust us. If I were to tell her, she would distrust us even more._

_ By not telling her, we're showing her it's right not to trust us._

_She's keeping a secret from us. Piper, what if she's hiding something dangerous?_

_ Her tone reveals fear and despair Prue, not anger. We have to tell her._

_ What she doesn't know won't-_but Piper broke the connection.

"Estelle, we need to tell you something," Piper said and the girl looked over.

"We cast a spell this morning because we suspected warlocks," Piper continued slowly, "And it allowed us to-" but Prue exclaimed she found the spell. She and Piper argued about saving Eric's father. Piper turned to Estelle.

"Estelle, what do you think? She would try to save his father?"

"Family is everything," she said, "If I had a family, I wouldn't sacrifice them to the Greater Good."

"A lot of people could die," Prue said.

"You are the Charmed Ones, I thought you could save all of the innocents," Estelle said leaving the attic. Piper looked to Prue. Neither of them had to hear the girl's thoughts to know what she was thinking.

"How do we save both Eric and his father as well as humanity?" Piper asked.

"We find the demons first," Prue said. While Piper went to answer the door, Prue stood in the doorway of Estelle's room. Estelle was turned away from Prue trying to concentrate on her homework. She noticed that the homework she was working on wasn't like before.

"What are you working on?" she asked and Estelle whipped around. Then in a quiet voice she said it was the second algebra.

"So you're in normal classes now," she said but meant it more as a question. Estelle nodded and then closed her textbook.

"What was the spell you and Piper cast earlier today? What did it allow you to do?"

"For twenty- four hours we can read minds," Prue said and waited for Estelle's response. She said nothing and Prue could hear any possible thoughts. Piper called Prue down.

"I guess I'll hear your response later," Prue said, "Just, stay here. If a demon shows up, take to the sky. Don't fight back." and with that went downstairs. Estelle sat in silence trying to comprehend what Prue had told her. She eventually heard the front door open and close.

**Estelle's POV**

Piper said the reason her and Prue cast that spell was because they feared two men were demons. Did they know it would end up as a mind reading spell? If they did, did they secretly wish to hear my thoughts? Do they know the true identity of Gwen? Do they know of the lies I have told them?What is the real reason behind Prue taking me with her to see the mortal she works with? Was it for my benefit?

I had to stop thinking of the witches, there were other problems. Not only were the Charmed Ones untrustworthy but there were possible demons at my school. Could they be demons? Who did they work for? They seemed rather hesitant to tell their bosses of me. If they worked for Odin, perhaps it was because of fear. Perhaps they only did his work because they were forced to.

What if they didn't work for Odin? Could they possibly work for another demon? What if they didn't work for a demon? For a source of good? Could they be from Camelot? Other Fae? I opened all of my school books and started researching who they could be.

_"Gwen, get out of here," I said to her. My village was on fire. I had gotten her to the entrance and pointed to the town. She didn't want to leave me, she wanted to stay and fight._

_ "No, you need to go to safety. Gwenyth, please," I begged. She looked as she was going to cry and then ran farther into our village. I saw a demon stab her through with his hand. She fell to the ground and I lunged at him grasping his throat. _

I had fallen asleep and was woken by Phoebe. I woke up with a start, my hand grasping her throat. Her eyes widened. I quickly removed my hand.

"Sorry, habit," I replied.

"Did demons often attack you at night?" she asked not knowing I had had a night terror.

"I've been attacked," I replied, "I often hear- heard them at night. Sleep is- was... rare." She said nothing for a moment.

"Well, everything has been figured out with Eric. Prue and I ordered pizza, Piper left earlier." She then left the room. Several of my books had fallen on the floor, some closed and some open, their spine facing upward. The pages that they had turned to were full of useless information that could help me with the students at my school. I closed all of the open books and stored them back into my bag.

There wasn't much said at the meal. About halfway through Prue excused herself to answer the telephone. She didn't sound very pleased. She kept repeating the word 'no', over and over. When she came back Phoebe asked who had called and she replied 'Jack'.

"He is the man from your work," I stated but meant it more as a question.

"Yes, he isn't your concern. Your concern is homework and practicing your magic," she said swiftly changing topics, "Why don't you head downstairs and I'll be down soon."

* * *

"Is there something that you need to report Cassandra?"

"It's Cassie," she said agitated and then with a serious tone said, "I want to know of any... magical creatures that might be heading our way," she said walking around, looking at several bookshelves, not really looking at the older man.

"Such as what? You know few demons populate public high schools," he replied.

"There are children demon sir," she said, "I have not seen any demons in our school."

"Remind me at which school your team is at," he said in a bored tone. When she gave him the name he smiled and nodded. He turned around to face the teen.

"You have seen the girl living with the Charmed Ones," he said, "I am surprised you didn't arrive sooner."

"We just saw her this morning," she replied.

"She will not harm you, it is doubtful. She is very... skeptical of everything, so watch what you say. You need not befriend her, once she finds out who you work for, well let's say she doesn't care for us."

"Need I remind you, we don't work _for_ you. We work _with_ you. We don't work for anyone but ourselves. It is how it has been for centuries," she said sharply, "We tell you what we see only because you need us. Last time I checked there aren't many other teams left. I think you should watch what _you_ say." And with that she left his office.

Upon returning she told her fellow team members what had happened.

"We only refer to them as our 'bosses' in public because saying-," but Jake was cut off by brother.

"We get it Jake. We don't like them either," he said, "Let's just let it drop."

"I'm going to talk to her," George said.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Cassie said and she told them what the man had said.

"She needs someone besides the Charmed Ones," he said, "Why can't it be us?"

"She plans on returning home eventually, mate. For all we know she may be gone in three weeks. If she's as powerful as we think she is, she will find a way to return to Camelot," Charlie said, "We know she's the last of her Fae, where else can she be from?" he asked when receiving looks from his team members.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! Who do you think the 'Team' works with? Did you like how Estelle reacted? How did you like Prue's reaction to what happened in her office and in her car? As for Phoebe's memory, I changed it from the way it was from the original episode. Eric is the only one who forgets part of his memory. Phoebe doesn't forget anything. Please don't forget to review! Charmed Always- K _


	12. P3 H20 Part 1

P3 H2O Part 1

Piper and Phoebe were worried about Prue. She hadn't shown up at dinner and because they were so worried they didn't notice how fidgety Estelle was while they ate. She nearly jumped every time there was a crack of thunder. The two younger sisters sat in the living room while Estelle went down to the basement. They thought she was practicing magic but she wasn't. She was curled up into a ball in a corner. All the lights were out but since she was in faery form, she emitted a dim glow of ember.

She flickered, when there was thunder, like a candle on the verge of going out. She buried her face in her knees, her wings wrapped around herself. She looked up when she heard the front door open and she heard the three sisters talking faintly.

"Hey, you missed dinner," Piper said.

"The traffic was crazy," Prue lied, "You have leftovers right?"

"Of course we have leftovers, Piper always makes too much food," Phoebe said receiving a playful glare from Piper. Prue entered the kitchen to find the basement door closed but a light seeped underneath the door.

"Estelle's practicing downstairs," Phoebe said, "She'll probably be up soon. It's nearly nine."

"Exactly," Prue pointed out, "Estelle is usually in bed by now. Maybe I should-" she was cut off by the phone ringing.

"It's Dan," Piper said leaving the kitchen.

"I'm sure she'll be up soon. Besides, you don't want to go down there and scare her. You may end up with your hair on fire," Phoebe said and the two sisters left the kitchen. Estelle did leave the basement but she went immediately to her room. None of the sisters even caught a glimpse of her. She closed her curtains trying to block out any lightning that could shine through.

**Estelle's POV**

Around ten that evening one of the Charmed Ones knocked on my door. I hadn't even changed into my nightgown. I wouldn't be going to sleep tonight, there was no way I could. I'd hear her over and over again.

"Estelle, are you still awake?" it was Prue. I opened my door.

"I will be retiring to bed soon," I replied. I sat down at my vanity and started to comb my hair out. Prue sat down on my bed.

"Estelle, if you're worried about those students at your school, don't. We won't let them hurt you."

"I need not worry about them. It has been a week since then and they have yet to attack. Demons do not wait, not to attack a faery anyway. If they were to attack it would have been earlier this week."

"Some demons do plan Estelle. We won't let them hurt you, if you're worried-," but I cut her off.

"I am not worried Prue," I said sharper this time, "The only reason I am not asleep is because of- I lost track of time."

"You're lying," she said her eyes narrowing.

"I am not," I replied, "There is no sun or way to tell time in your basement. I cannot read a clock, so why bother having a watch? I just lost track of time practicing magic."

"We'll get you a digital watch then," she said, "When you plan on telling the truth I'm close by." she left my room closing the door. I put my brush down and lit the several candle I had placed around my room, there was one on my desk, vanity, dresser, and nightstand. Once I turned off the light the room was now dimly lit. I placed several of my Camelot books and school books on my desk.

I got my school work out of the way, really only doing half of my math and science. I then started researching what I could about Odin, demons, and thunderstorms. By three am I was at thunderstorms. There wasn't much that I didn't know. One page however caught my eye. I knew everything on the page but not from school, from experience. The page was about the effects storms can have on Fae.

With the Water Fae, it's like drinking wine to the point you are very unbalanced and find every absolutely ridiculous. With the Earth Fae, it could easily be replenishing, such as when there is a drought, or it could be deadly, they must stay inside if there are several days of rainstorms. They become weak if there is too much water, much like plants do.

For the Wind Fae, it can be difficult to fly in for sure. But they can easily push it way with their powers, unfortunately if there is already wind in the air and then they use their powers there can be a twister. For the Fire Fae, it's death. If our wings are to get wet, we lose our powers and die.

I looked at the clock, in nearly an hour Prue would be up and getting ready for work. If only I could close my eyes for a moment but I mustn't. I can't take the risk. I waited thirty minutes and took a hot shower. The water helped wake me up until I heard a crackle of thunder. I turned off the water a sat against the wall in a soft towel. There wasn't much of a point for me, to have a towel, my skin dries almost instantly.

I eventually dressed in differently clothing when I heard Prue wake. I stepped out of the bathroom as she entered the hallway. She looked shocked to see me but only for a moment.

"I thought you would have slept in some considering how late you got to bed."

"When I wake up, I can't fall asleep," I replied and then left to go downstairs. No lights had been turned on but there didn't need to be because lightning lit the first floor of the Manor. I stepped back subconsciously tripping and landing on a step. I kept my eyes open the entire time not letting them close. If they closed I would fall asleep, and if I fell asleep... No, I couldn't think like that. I got up and went into the kitchen.

I grabbed a piece of fruit and faced away from any windows, in complete darkness. When Prue came in she asked me why I had all the lights off. I shrugged not really knowing how to answer. She didn't respond but she did pour two cups of coffee.

"Here, really, you need it," she said. I looked at the black liquid and she brought out sugar and milk. She poured both into her cup and drank some.

"Really Estelle, if you expect to get through the day you'll need it. One cup won't hurt you," she said and opened the fridge. When doing this there was a loud crack of thunder and I covered my ears, she didn't see. Every time there was thunder I could hear her voice. I tried to drink the dark bitter liquid but it was difficult.

"Here," Prue said smiling as she added some milk and sugar, "Now try." I sipped it slowly this time. The taste wasn't great but it wasn't awful either. Prue handed me two pieces of toast as well.

"You need to eat more," she said and grabbed herself a bowl of oatmeal. We ate in silence until Piper and Prue came down. Prue had headed to work but she came back.

"I thought you were going to work early," Piper said.

"Plans changed, I saw someone drown."

"On the highway?" Phoebe asked.

"No, at the lake," Prue said.

"The lake?"

"I go there to think, I wasn't really in traffic yesterday either. Look what happened there wasn't natural. We need to look in the Book and go back to the lake. I have to go back to Bucklands, Estelle, I can drop you off at school."

"I want to help," I said, "I don't really need school. It's not going to help me back home."

"No, look, here it's the law. Besides, knowing this information can help you."

"I was sent here to learn and control my magic. I can't do that if I'm not fighting demons. I can't go back knowing all this information and talk about it. I could be viewed as evil and I could possibly be executed. Let me help."

"This case, it's, well, we don't know what we're up against. We don't want you to get hurt," Piper said.

"There is always a chance of me getting hurt. I'm not helpless you know, I have powers."

"I think we should let her come. She wants more experience," Phoebe said, "We'll call her in sick."

* * *

They left to talk in the attic as I changed into _jeans_. Phoebe had bought me a pair even though I refused to wear them. Prue told me to wear them because they'd be easier to move in if I was fighting a demon and had to run. 'I can't always fly away' she said. I put my hair up, keeping it out of my face. I was glad Prue hadn't asked me anymore about what had happened last night. I waited in the living room and I heard Prue leave saying she'd meet us at the lake.

It was cold at the lake, it felt like winter was coming to a close but really it was just starting. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Piper went to talk to someone in a cabin and Phoebe went to search for a man, that Prue had described. I walked out onto the dock. There was a slight breeze, it reminded me of when I would go to the sandy shores with Gwen to watch ships depart and arrive. There was something different about this water. I could feel the magic around me, it could be from the camp but I'm sure it's coming from the water. I knelt down and went to dip my hand in when I heard a shout.

"No!" It was a man, he was running toward me. I stood up and faced him, hearing Prue's car pull up. Phoebe and Piper exited the cabins. Phoebe was holding several papers and photographs. Prue came running over. The man was guiding me back to the sisters. He looked at them with an indifferent look. Prue grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the man.

"Who are you?" I asked as the sisters hadn't said anything.

"Sam, Sam Wilder," he replied. Before I could ask anything else Phoebe said something.

"Why do you have these articles? Photos of our mom?" she asked her voice quivering. Leo orbed to us.

"We have to go," he said.

"Leo," Piper said, "No, we're talking with Sam here."

"We have to go," he repeated again as Sam said nothing.

"Leo, we aren't going anywhere," Prue said sternly. He then looked at me.

"The Elders think some Fae may still be alive." My heart jumped.

"Who?" I asked.

"They think her name is Gwen, she was quiet," he said. I smiled.

"You can do this without me right?" I asked the sisters. Piper opened her mouth to reply but Sam interrupted.

"Maybe you should go with her," he said.

"I will fly back to the Manor if we don't go soon," I said.

"We'll be back," Prue said and he orbed us all to the Manor.

"What about our cars?" Piper asked.

"We'll get them later. Look Sam was-" but I cut him off.

"Where's Gwen?" I asked, "You said she was alive. Where is she?"

"I lied," Leo said, "I had to get the sisters away from the lake." I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I stepped away from the whitelighter.

"Leo," I heard Piper said disapprovingly as I ran upstairs.

**3rd POV**

"Leo, she already doesn't trust whitelighters. Then to tell her there are survivors, it's cruel," Prue said coldly, "You gave her hope and then crushed it. I thought whitelighters were supposed to be good."

"I know it was wrong but I had to get you out of there. Look, Sam, he was your mother's whitelighter."

"What do you mean _was_?" Piper asked.

"He clipped his wings, he's mortal now. He looked after her," he said.

"Then he lost her," Phoebe said.

"To the same demon you're about to fight now," Leo said.

"You knew this entire time? That's he's been up there?" Piper said hurt.

"You couldn't know. You'd go after the demon. You have to face him with a clear mind," he argued back.

"Clear mind? That demon killed our mom and he allowed it," Phoebe said.

"Leo's right, there are innocents who could die tomorrow," Prue said.

"Mrs. J isn't opening the camp," Piper replied.

"Maybe not for winter break but what about when the summer rolls around?" Prue asked.

"Now that you're looking at this professionally, you can go research this demon in the Book of Shadows."

"Leo, this is personal for us," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, Leo doesn't do personal. Only business," Piper said coldly.

"Now that I've warned you. I'll be going," he said and orbed out.

_A/N: In the show this episode was in May but it was aired in December. So I had there be a 'winter session' of camp. No one would probably go swimming in the water but there could always be kids that sneak out at night and decide to take a midnight swim. How'd you like the first part? Why do you think Estelle is afraid of thunderstorms? Reviews are always appreciated! Charmed Always- K_


	13. P3 H20 Part 2

P3 H2O Part 2

**Estelle's POV**

Why did he want them to get away from the lake so badly? I was going to find out. I transformed and flew in the general direction of the lake. I spotted Prue and Piper's car and landed between them. I started looking at names on the cabin doors. I knocked lightly on Samuel's door.

"Oh," he said opening the door wider to let me in, "Why are you back? I thought there were more Fae left?"

"The whitelighter lied," I replied sitting down. There were more articles about drownings and there were a few extra photos of what I assume was the sisters's mother around the cabin.

"So, this Gwen, she a friend? Family member?" he asked and I didn't say anything.

"I see," he said, "How'd you meet the Halliwells?"

"I was actually going to ask you that," I said cautiously.

"Patty, their mother, I was her whitelighter. She died, years ago," he said looking out at the lake.

"There's a demon in a water, yes? I can sense it."

"What kind a faery are you?"

"Fire," I replied and his eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't be here. He could kill you instantly. It's dangerous for the Charmed Ones but for you more so, if your wings get wet-," but he stopped.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Patty was fascinated with faeries," he replied, "You need to return home."

"I know the dangers of being here Samuel," I replied, "I help the sisters and they help me. I will return home, when I know I can kill Odin." He said nothing.

"You loved her didn't you? Their mother."

"Yes," he replied roughly. I stood up and looked around more. One headline caught my eye. It was a short article.

"There's another," I said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"The sisters, there's another one isn't there?" He paled.

"I won't say anything if you don't tell them of mine. Her name was Gwen. Perhaps I could find the youngest. Just to see how she is. If I were to only view Gwen from a distance, it would be painful but to know she's safe..."

"No, they mustn't know. It's not allowed- It's forbidden," he said as I looked out the window while he paced.

I saw a woman going near the water. I ran out of the cabin and took flight transforming as my fight left the ground. I pulled her back just in time. I heard Sam yell to let her go as the demon tried to grab me. I used a shield to push it back. He moved away from me but only for a moment. By the time he was ready to attack again it was too late. I had saved the woman, she was unconscious.

Sam took her back to her cabin and locked her in. He then turned to face me.

"That was a very foolish thing to do," he said angrily.

"She would have died," I said but he cut me off before I could continue.

"You could have both died!" he said, "You are the last of your kind. If you are to die, do not let it be by a demon's hand! You have to pick and choose your battles, this is not one you should partake in." I didn't know how to reply, he seemed to truly care about my safety.

I looked over to see the Halliwells' cars gone. The sisters would come back, to fight the demon, to destroy it.

"The Charmed Ones will defeat this demon," I said.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said.

"They have a vengeance against this demon," I said, "It fuels them to want to destroy this demon."

"Which is exactly why they might not be able to," he said sighing, "Go home Estelle. It's not safe here for you. For anyone." I realized why he stayed. He wanted to make sure that the demon didn't kill any children.

"Estelle!" It was Phoebe. She came up and pulled me away from Sam. She looked cooly at him.

"You shouldn't be here," she said to me.

"I wanted to help," I replied as the other two sisters came up.

"You three should go home," Sam said.

"We know you worked with our mom," Piper said.

"And lost her," Phoebe said.

"No, no, you can't fight this thing. It's under water but it has a … it-it thinks. You never know where it's gonna be, who it's gonna be. Sometimes it takes over its victim's bodies to lure you to the water. Sometimes it doesn't. Leave now, please! Forget you ever came here. Forget you ever knew," he said.

"We can't let it keep killing innocent people," Prue said.

"You really wanna know what I know? I know you're not strong enough or well versed enough in your powers to take this thing on. I know that you have the same power as your mother. The power to freeze," he said to Piper, "And you know what happened when she tried to use it. And I know you'll let your emotions get in the way, you'll lose focus and you'll lose your life," he looked at Prue, "That's what I know."

"You don't know us that well," Prue said, "We're not leaving."

"Strong, willful, like Patty," he said.

"I'm nothing like her," Prue snapped.

"Yet you're here," Sam said, "Just like she was."

"We'll vanquish it though," she said, "You're either with us or not."

"Fine, you'll need my help though," he said.

"How do we kill the demon?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't," he said and he blew purple dust in all our faces, "you're gonna go home and you're gonna go directly to bed. Then when you wake up tomorrow you will not remember coming to the lake, or discovering the demon, or meeting me. I can't let it happen again." He was trying to stop the sisters. It was working too because they headed back to the car. I followed them only to make sure they got home safe.

* * *

They were very confused when they woke up and I took the opportunity to fly back to the camp before they saw me. I confronted Sam and he seemed surprised, only for a moment.

"Forgot this dust doesn't work on Fae," he said. He then told me to go back home. He argued with me that the sisters wouldn't be able to kill the demon. I then said they'd come find me. He smirked and looked at the crystal around my neck.

"Not with you wearing that," he said, "Blocks any sensing." He then sat down. They'd remember, they'd have to remember. Sam didn't say anything and I didn't know what to say, so we sat in silence. I waited for them to come. I heard the familiarity of a car and looked outside. I left the cabin.

"You remembered," I said.

"And you didn't forget," Phoebe said, "How?"

"I'm immune," I said.

"We have to kill this demon now. Children are on their way," Phoebe said, "Camp wasn't cancelled." Just then a large yellow bus pulled up.

"Phoebe stall them," Prue said, "I'm going to talk to Sam." She came out with Sam and he had more dust with him, soon the bus pulled away. Prue's phone ringed and she picked up.

"Was it Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Work," she sighed, "Hopefully Leo will be here soon with an answer." Suddenly, Leo and Piper arrived by orbing. Piper looked slightly green.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked but Piper dismissed her question.

"He loved her." Piper said after a moment.

"What? Who loved who? What is she talking about?"

"Sam. We found the letters," Leo said.

"Patty and I…"

"Fell in love," Piper said.

"In the letters she told you to stay away. Not to go to the lake," Leo said.

"But I did. I wouldn't have for anyone else. But I should've followed the rules, not fallen in love. I never would've been there. I never would've distracted her and she never would've died," Sam said.

"You loved her and you blame yourself," Phoebe realized.

"Do you blame me? Everyday I wake up and for just a second, just a second I think maybe it didn't happen. Yes I blame myself."

"We have to see past our emotions to deal with this, Sam. So do you," Prue said.

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that I didn't see it happen. I tried to warn her and she froze me."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because she was trying to protect him," Piper said.

"Protecting was supposed to be my job. I couldn't help her, I don't know how I can help you, I didn't see what happened."

"I know somebody who can see anything," Prue said.

"Oh, no. Wait a minute. You tiptoe around the subject of mom, you deny looking like her, you can't even go to the end of that dock because you're afraid to walk in her footsteps and now you want me to relive her last moments? How is that fair?"

"It's not. None of this is. Mom's death, Sam's guilt. But I'm asking both of you to help me end it."

"Fine, but only if she get's safe inside my cabin," he said pointing at me.

"I want to help," I said.

"Estelle, go, this is too dangerous for you. Go, now," Prue said and I went into the cabin. I transformed though ready to fly out and fight. I saw Phoebe have a premonition and then Prue soon had the cables. Everything happened fast after that. Leo was frozen and the water demon rose in front of Prue. I flew out at that moment.

"Hey!" I yelled flying high, away from the dock and farther over the lake. He lunged but I moved back. Suddenly he grasped my ankle and I felt water rise over my body. I transformed back just in time. I fell toward the water and heard Prue scream. Then there was nothing.

**3rd POV**

"She can't get wet! She'll die," Sam yelled as Estelle flew above them. They saw the demon try to kill her and they saw her fall, human, toward the lake.

"No!" Prue screamed as Piper froze her before she hit the surface. The demon now turned to face Prue. She froze from fear of what happened to her mother and from relief that Estelle was okay. Sam then saved them all. He told her to electrocute him. Leo unfroze and Piper told him to bring Estelle to the dock. She hit the water with a splash falling into unconsciousness. Leo grabbed her before she could sink to the bottom.

"It's time for me to go," he said and he looked to Leo, "Don't lose her." And then he looked to the unconscious Estelle.

"She's okay," Prue said grabbing hold of Estelle's hand, "There's still a heartbeat." He smiled.

"Take care of her," he said, "You are all she as left." Then he said Patty's name over and over, then he was gone.

* * *

Prue watched Estelle sleep. She knew who Gwen was, she knew when she saw Estelle's face after Leo said he had lied. She decided to wait until Estelle told her who Gwen was though. She did, however, want to know why Estelle had been up all night. She knew now that Estelle's wings couldn't get wet, but if she was sleeping during a storm there shouldn't have been a problem.

She heard Leo orb downstairs and realized she was very angry with him. If he had just said it was other Fae perhaps Estelle wouldn't have reacted the way she had. It was likely though she could have reacted the same way. She and her sisters were still strangers to Estelle.

Slowly Estelle woke up and Prue handed her a cup of soup.

"It'll help," Prue said softly. Estelle peered at her while she was drinking. Prue wanted to scold the girl for doing something so dangerous but instead she asked her about the other night. Estelle said nothing but she reached down and grabbed one of her books from Camelot. She flipped to a page and read what Estelle had written in the margins.

"That's why you were afraid to fall asleep," Prue said and the girl nodded.

"When I'm in this state I'm scared that she's hurt but I know she isn't anywhere near hurting. She's at peace," Estelle said softly looking out the window, "I don't remember though, my delusions. My friend would tell me what happened the next morning."

**_The first time it happened:_**

_"What are you doing awake? It is not yet dawn." Margaret asked me._

_ "Gwen is calling for me; do you not hear her call?" I asked going toward a window. I transformed._

_ "Estelle!" she said getting up. She grabbed me._

_ "Let me be," I told her._

_ "Help, someone!" she called, "Help!"_

_ "What are you doing?" I asked opening the window._

_ "No! Help!" she called again. Then I felt strong hands pull me back._

_ "No!" I cried blasting them with hot air. Several more people came in grabbing hold of me. The __others were awake watching._

_ "Let me go!" I screamed several times._

_ "What's going on?" I heard one of my professors ask entering our room, "I'll get the Headmaster." _

_ "Gwen! The demons have her!" I screamed, she was screaming, they were taking her, they were going to kill her, "Let go of," then I screamed. I felt a pain in my arm. It was just a needle, but whatever what was injected was severely painful. Everything went black after that._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! That's it for this episode! I hope you all enjoyed my version. There was a lot of dialogue that was from the original episode but I made up for it with the ending I think. Please review with your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	14. Ms Hellfire

Ms. Hellfire

I went downstairs later than usual on Saturday morning. This was my first mistake.

"Estelle, watch out!" I heard one of the sisters cry. It was too late though. Before I had anytime to react something hit my shoulder hard and I fell from the pain. The pain wasn't as bad as it could have been, my true blood counter-acting it. It wouldn't last long though, if my blood kept coming out of my body.

"I- I tried to get all of the bullets back at her," Prue said stumbling over her words, kneeling in front of me as gold, shiny liquid poured from my shoulder. Piper handed her an old dish towel and Prue gently placed it over where the _bullet_ went through.

"I just called Darryl," Phoebe said, "He's on his way." She showed Piper the woman's bag. They started pulling out metal stars, pieces of paper, and a key.

"Our names are on here. Well, at least one is," Piper said, "After M. Steadwell. Estelle, your name is on here too."

"What?" Prue asked coldly taking the piece of paper.

"Why would my name be on there?" I asked. Phoebe shrugged then found another scrap of paper.

"It has our powers, it even has that you're a Fae," Phoebe said, "Negligible?" her voice was high and questioning. I suddenly remembered that she had said she called Darryl.

"Is Darryl human?" Piper nodded, "Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't-," Prue said than gasped, "We can't tell him and Estelle is sitting her with gold blood coming out. She needs to go to a hospital."

"A what?"

"She can't go, they'll-," Piper said and stopped, Prue, however, seemed to get the message.

"What will they do?" I asked but Prue shushed me.

"We need to find a way to get your blood red again," she said.

"What about if you move me with your powers?"

"That would just put you in more pain," she said. Then Darryl knocked and walked in. When Prue talked to him she accidentally stopped applying so much pressure and I became light headed. I couldn't really understand what they were saying.

"The fourth bullet hit Estelle," Prue said applying pressure again. The man finally looked at me. He knelt down and gasped, taken aback, by my gold blood.

"She's not human Darryl but if she keeps losing blood, she'll die," Phoebe said, "We can't take her to a hospital like this. They'll want to know more about her."

"I have an idea," Piper said and knelt down in front of me. She raised her hands and then suddenly my blood was dark red, there was much more pain this time.

"I'll call an ambulance," Darryl said leaving the room. I felt warm liquid running down my back.

"Prue," I said hoarsely.

"What is it?" she asked sounding worried.

"No bullet," I said trying to stay up, "No bullet."

"What do you mean no bullet?"

"Prue!" it was Piper, "It went completely through her shoulder."

"What?" I felt her hand on my back, "Oh God."

"No," I said.

"Right, sorry," Prue said as Piper handed her another towel. She placed it on my back and Darryl came back in.

"The ambulance is on their way," he said, "Keep her sitting up." At least that's what I think he said as I slumped against Prue.

**3rd POV**

"Estelle?" Prue said wanting to wake the girl but there was no response.

"Phoebe, go with her," Prue said, "I want to go with her, I do. But I want to kill whoever did this to Estelle, probably more than anyone. They aren't that worried about you, they are about Piper and me, if they take us to where ever they're hiding, we can vanquish them. I don't want it to attack anyone again," she said, "Send Leo with Darryl to save M. Steadwell. You can watch over Estelle. You're the only one who can see if anyone decides to attack her at the hospital."

"The ambulance is here," Darryl said seeing the now unconscious Estelle.

"What do we do about the...?" Piper asked.

"I have someone who can put it on ice. I can only give you twenty-four hours if that. The hospital will figure out this is a gunshot wound and report it." He stopped speaking as the paramedics rushed into the Manor.

"It's her shoulder," Prue said as they lied her down on the gurney.

"I'm coming with," Phoebe said following them. She turned to her sisters and Darryl.

"Find whoever did this... and vanquish them." The ambulance sirens became faint as they turned off Prescott St.

"Leo!" Piper called. He orbed in while Darryl had stepped out of the room to make another phone call. Prue hurriedly explained to him the situation. He agreed to go with Darryl but was going to be careful with how much he told the mortal.

* * *

Prue still shocked from the fact that she had gained a new power had trouble explaining to Jack why she was leaving. Finally she told him it was a family emergency and left without another word.

* * *

Darryl said nothing as he drove along the streets of San Francisco. Leo held tight as Darryl turned quickly on corners but said nothing. Finally Darryl said something.

"Are you used to this driving? Most... passengers I've had aren't."

"There was this in my, uh, previous job."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm sort of the sister's guardian angel," he said, "More or less. Before I was a doctor."

"How bad is Estelle's wound?" he asked, "It looked bad."

"What do you mean?"

"The hit woman, she got Estelle instead. She was bleeding this gold liquid," he said.

"She isn't human," Leo said, "Her body would react differently. Where is she now?"

"With Phoebe, at the hospital." He and Leo then found the shop. A woman was just about to turn the door handle. They both yelled stop but Leo was the one to grab hold of her and orb out of the way just in time.

"My spell! My protection spell! It worked," she said with a smile after Leo had orbed back to the car.

"Is she a witch too?" he groaned as the woman started to laugh with delight as she realized her first spell was an accomplishment.

* * *

Phoebe waited anxiously to hear from a doctor, nurse, surgeon, anyone that had information about Estelle. Slowly an hour and a half passed and she received info.

Estelle would heal just fine, she still had function of her arm. When she woke up she could go home. Miraculously there were no bullet fragments they could find. The doctors didn't know it was a bullet, there wouldn't be anything to report. They asked Phoebe what had happened later but she didn't know how to truly respond.

"I don't remember exactly what happened," she lied, "I remember she screamed, then nothing."

She then left to sit by Estelle until she woke. She was very surprised when the girl sat straight up.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while," Phoebe said.

"My wound is healed," she said, "I can show you later. We must leave, today is a bad day. We can not be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Today is the 13th Friday," she said almost like some spirit was in her body, "Today is the day the Lord of Fear walks the Earth."

Phoebe and Estelle got home as quick as possible. Phoebe first called Leo while Estelle went to change. She told him about what Estelle had said. He also introduced Phoebe to M. Steadwell and where Darryl was.

"Barbas," he said, "I'll warn Piper and Phoebe. Then I'll go talk to the Elders."

"Wow, there really is no blood," Phoebe said shocked to see Estelle's shoulder was perfectly healed. Estelle then told her why the bullet didn't go through the entire way. Her Fae blood slowed the bullet down, to try to turn it to ash. Before it could finish though her blood reacted with magic.

"So, this Lord of Fear, what do you know about him?" Phoebe asked waiting to hear from Darryl or her sisters. Estelle paused not sure about what to reveal to the youngest... second youngest Halliwell.

"I know that to meet him is instant death," she said, "No one can escape his wrath."

"Did he ever attack your village? Other Fae?"

"He was heard of being about not only on the thirteenth Friday but on All Hallows Eve. I... I know nothing else," even Phoebe knew she was holding back.

"Then you should know, we've already faced this demon. Prue, especially. Her and Piper are out right now, tracking him down. If we can't stop him by midnight, a lot of people will die," Phoebe said.

"He did not attack anyone I knew. The story about him was but a story. We thought it was a terrifying tale to frighten children. Until, that is an entire village died in northern Camelot. Several soldiers died trying to battle him. I know not why he disappeared, or why he never came after Fae, or King Arthur. Perhaps he saw our existence already too awful to even bother, or he saw the plague on the horizon. Many people were not happy in Camelot, many were poor, and ate what they could find. King Arthur was a great king and he did all he could for his people but his kingdom fell. Camelot was destroyed. I've read through your book, there were few survivors. Some were banished to other worlds, it is rumored Knight Lancelot was. Camelot was known through many worlds. In this, it is but a legend..." She trailed off.

"So Barbas just disappeared?" Phoebe asked. The girl nodded. Piper returned and told her sister what had happened. She was going to tell Piper of Barbas but Dan came over to look at the window. After he left she filled Piper in about Barbas and M. Steadwell. Piper told Phoebe about Prue's new power and that Dan had asked her to move in.

"He asked all of us to move in until the window was fixed," Piper said, "He said it wasn't safe. If someone were to attack, they'd find Estelle first, she's the youngest."

"Piper, we both know that after this Prue will not allow anything bad to happen to her. Did you see her face when she saw her spewing blood?" Marcy Steadwell was with Estelle. She was asking her questions of her origin. She tried to say as little as possible. She was from Camelot, the last of her kind, and that protection spells didn't work on Fae. Marcy suddenly gasped and the sisters came rushing in.

She then went on about the order of ingredients Piper had in the kitchen. She was mumbling about her kitchen not being safe when Prue arrived home. Estelle did her best to persuade Marcy but couldn't. She left the kitchen to see Prue talking with Piper and Phoebe. Her eyes widened on the woman's wardrobe. She quickly looked away from Prue.

"So, Barbas hired Bane," Prue said, "I've got to warn Bane and finish Barbas off."

"Prue, it's too dangerous to go alone," Piper said.

"I don't have a greatest fear anymore," Prue said.

"He could find another fear. You shouldn't go alone," Phoebe said.

"I'll go," Estelle said speaking up.

"No you won't," Prue said quickly, "Estelle, he'll bring your greatest fear to life."

"I have no more fears," she said, "Everything was already taken from me. I don't have anything to lose."

"Fine, but do everything I say. I'll check in an hour," she told her sisters as her and Estelle left the Manor. One the ride to the restaurant Prue filled Estelle in about what had happened earlier that day. She came up with a cover story for Estelle. She wouldn't mention whether or not she killed the Halliwells but that she did kidnap Estelle.

"The Halliwells dead?" he asked upon first seeing Prue.

"There is still time, Bane," she said, "I want to talk business." He looked over at Estelle.

"Who's she?"

"She was at the Halliwell house. Thought I could use her as bait. She's mute, hasn't uttered a sound since I kidnapped her."

"Once you kill the Halliwells, make sure to dispose of her."

"Of course," Prue said. Someone came over to talk with Bane and he got up upset with the intrusion. Prue wanted to turn and speak to the silent Estelle but didn't risk it. She and Estelle left with Bane to Ms. Hellfire's apartment.

"It's not yet midnight. We have time," Prue said.

"They still have yet to come for the girl. I'm am no fool. You killed the woman I loved."

"I do not understand."

"You are not Hellfire!" He moved towards Prue but Estelle moved between them. He flew backwards hitting a wall, and slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Estelle!" Prue gasped.

"He will not remember. If he does, he won't tell someone a fifteen year old girl knocked him unconscious."

"Miss. Halliwell, what a lovely surprise," a man said and they turned around. Prue did her best to hide Estelle but the girl persisted to be seen.

"Who do we have here? Ahh, young Estelle. I thought all of your kind were dead but then I heard through the Underworld grapevine that one lucky faery survived. Congratulations on losing everything. Let's make a list. You've lost your sister, lover, best friend, everyone you knew and care about, and your village was destroyed along with the rest of the kingdom... what am I missing, oh yes you also lost any hope of well anything."

"How dare you-," but Estelle cut Prue off.

"Thanks," she snapped, "I really have nothing to fear now. What is there to fear when you truly have lost everything?" He waved his hand and his eyes flickered. Estelle smiled.

"Now, now, don't be so confident child. Everyone has a greatest fear," he moved his hand again, "A painful death."

"No," Prue said tightening her grip on Estelle.

"You fear your sister had a painful death. Well child, I can assure you, she did. I saw it happen." Suddenly Estelle wasn't in this reality, she turned around calling out a name over and over.

**Estelle's POV**

I was at Gwen's school. I watched a demon go through the halls, setting the walls ablaze. Children were screaming as the professors tried to subdue the flames. I called out my sister's name. The demon then entered the classroom at the end of the hallway. Inside there was a small group of advanced students. The teacher, a water faerie, as well as several other water fae, lay dead on the ground, their skin dry. My sister lead what was left of the class in battling the demon. I wanted to help, to fight with her, to stop her, to save her, to do something. But I could do nothing but scream her name. Her screams were louder than mine.

I then heard a voice, not hers or Barbas' but Prue's. This wasn't real, this was a delusion, no it was a memory. I returned to reality.

"I will find a way to kill you," Prue said cruelly.

"Not when your greatest fear is...," he paused and smiled, "is standing right next to you. You don't want to see her get hurt." Prue pushed me behind her.

"And your sisters," he said, "You should know demons assumed their identities, they'll be dead before midnight. I can take care of Estelle." I felt her grip tighten more and then I hit a wall.

**Prue's POV**

"No!" I screamed as she fell unconscious to the floor. I ran over to her as my sisters rushed in. No, as the impostors, walked in.

"Prue, what happened?" Piper-demon asked.

"Get out!" I yelled using my power on the imposter.

"Prue, what the hell?" Phoebe- demon asked kneeling next to the Piper-demon, whom was now on the ground.

"You're demons, you killed my sisters," I said and Phoebe muttered something to Piper.

"It's not going to work," Piper said.

"Try," Phoebe pleaded. Piper-demon threw her hands up and nothing happened.

"New plan, run," Piper said and the two darted out of the room. Bane still lay unconscious on the floor as did Estelle. I hesitated to leave her but I had to kill the demons. One sneezed and then they split up. I wanted to go after both. I wanted to catch both. I wanted to kill both. Then I was in front of Phoebe. They both started stating facts about our past.

"How do you know so much about me and my family?"

"Because we're sisters," Phoebe pleaded. Then I realized my sisters weren't dead, they were right in front of my face.

"Phoebe," I said and hugged her then I was in front of Piper. Phoebe called my name and came rushing over.

"You did it," Piper said and I nodded.

"We need to finish Barbas once and for all," I said.

"Back to the Manor?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," I said and then Piper asked what happened to Estelle.

"Barbas, she's still breathing," I said and I rushed back into the apartment to find Estelle sitting up.

"Where's the Lord of Fear?" she asked standing up.

"Gone, but we'll find him. I want you to stay at the Manor this time."

"I want to help."

"Estelle, this isn't your battle."

"My name was on the list, I was the one who was shot, I was the one who's fear was brought to life. This is _my_ battle too Prue."

"No, it's too dangerous," I said.

"You can't stop me from coming," she said, "I need to show him that he didn't win. I am stronger than you think I am."

"Alright, you can come. We have to go to the Manor first though," I said and we all left the apartment building.

**3rd POV**

It was now Saturday the 14th. Prue sat in the kitchen with her sisters drinking coffee.

"Were you attracted to Bane?" Piper asked her.

"If circumstances were different," Prue said.

"What do you mean by that? I mean, yeah he sent a hit woman after that, but still," Phoebe said.

"If Estelle hadn't been shot," Prue said, "It would have been different. I felt physical attraction but emotionally, I was only focused on Estelle." There wasn't much said more about the day before except about Piper possibly moving in with Dan.

Prue gave Jack a diamond necklace worth what they needed at the auction house. She also explained to him that Estelle had been in the hospital.

"I was paged, I thought something had gone wrong. That's why I rushed out of there yesterday."

"Family's important," he said and then asked how she was.

"She's upstairs, asleep," Prue said, "I've got to go. I'll see you Monday." By looking at the clock she realized how late Estelle was sleeping in. She went upstairs to check in the girl's room. She lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in," came her voice. She was looking into her vanity her fingers tracing an ear. She turned around with a large smile on her face. The tips of her ears weren't rounded but pointed.

_A/N: That's it for this episode! By the way, uploading this chapter of Friday the 13th was just a coincidence. Or was it really? Penny Halliwell always said everything happened for a reason. Be on the watch for Barbas... The next couple of chapters will be an original episode. How did you enjoy my take on _Ms. Hellfire_? I'm having this episode take place just a few days after P3 H2O. That would make the date, let's say around December 14th. Please review with your thoughts! For those who watch a certain show on ABC I hope you got the Lancelot reference! Charmed Always- K_


	15. When Potions Go Awry

When Potions Go Awry Part 1

It was Saturday evening and the sisters and Estelle sat in the kitchen.

"I don't understand why you don't like my ears," Estelle said, "It means I'm on my way to becoming a full Faery."

"It's not that we don't like them." Phoebe said, "It's just, well, most people don't have pointed ears. You can't go to school with them like that."

"Then I won't go to school. My classes are pointless. I won't use numbers, chemicals, or anything else back home. I can just stay here and practice in the basement."

"You need to go to school Estelle," Prue said.

"What about a school similar to my old school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't there a school where I can practice magic?"

"I don't think Hogwarts actually exists," said Phoebe. Estelle had a confused look on her face and Phoebe explained the school she was referring to was from a book of witches and wizards. Piper then announced that the potion she was working on would be ready soon.

Prue had tried for the last twelve hours to talk with the girl about what had happened with Barbas. Estelle kept claiming she forgot what had happened when really she was just pushing all her feelings inside. Now the girl was more preoccupied with the fact that her ears were going to change back. She was thrilled that her ears were now pointed and that she was on her way of being a full faery.

While waiting for the potion to cool down Phoebe asked why Estelle suddenly had new ears.

"I am of age," she replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Phoebe asked.

"I am sixteen today," she said.

"I thought your birthday was in March?" Piper asked. Estelle looked everywhere but at the sisters. She muttered what sounded like she had given them someone else's birthday. Prue didn't have to ask who's. Instead she asked when Estelle's real birthday was.

"Sometime in June," she said.

"No exact date?" Piper asked.

"No, I- the record of my birthdate was destroyed...in a flood," she said. No one knew how to reply.

"Is the potion cool now?" Estelle asked quietly after a while.

"Yeah," Piper said pouring it into a small glass, "You just need to drink that and your ears will be back to the way they used to be." Piper, though, didn't know there was a back to the page with one more ingredient. Phoebe had grabbed the old potion book and was flipping through it.

"I can't believe we haven't gone through this," she said as Piper handed Estelle the glass.

"There are two pages stuck together," Phoebe said starting to peel them apart, she gasped.

"Estelle! Don't drink that!" but it was too late. She had only taken a small sip but that's all that was needed. There was a bright light and her ears weren't the only thing that was changed. Estelle was no longer a sixteen year old teenager but an eight year old child.

"What happened?" Estelle asked her voice higher than normal. She squealed putting her hand to her mouth. Phoebe pulled out a small pocket mirror and showed Estelle. Estelle gasped and stepped back. Her eyes narrowed.

"Change me back," she demanded, "I'm not supposed to be like this!" She tried to sound like her normal self but her voice was still high, so it came out sounding like a whine. Prue thought she was going to start crying but the child suddenly masked any emotions.

"When can you change me back?" she asked seriously. Piper looked over Phoebe's shoulder at the book.

"I don't know," Piper said, "But I'll find out. Phoebe, come help me check the Book." They both left the kitchen and headed toward the attic. Prue and Estelle sat in silence for a moment. Prue really looked at the girl before her. Her eyes were wider, more full of light than before, but they were still dimmer than a normal six year old's, that's how old she thought she was, would be. Most six year olds were curious and full of wonder and innocence. Prue knew though that Estelle had had a harder life than most. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid that went down her back, nearly to her knees.

"How old are you? Do you know?" Prue finally asked but Estelle held up a hand, "Estelle?"

"Be quiet," she said.

"What are you-," but she didn't need to finish the question because a large green demon shimmered in. Prue instantly pushed the child Estelle behind her. She used her power to throw several knives at the demon. They fell before they could reach him. Then Estelle was in front of her in faery form. A ring of fire surrounded the demon and Prue remembered something similar when her and her sisters first became witches.

"Impetum et perdat," Estelle said in a menacing voice. The fire drew in closer to the demon as he tried to shimmer out. Estelle repeated the same words again and the demon screamed as he was vanquished. Piper and Phoebe came rushing downstairs. Estelle had transformed back into her human form. Piper asked what happened.

"Demon," Prue said breathlessly still holding Estelle's wrist. She pulled the girl closer to her not wanting to let go. She then asked if they had found anything.

"Yeah," Piper sighed, "The potion just has to wear off."

"How long will that be?" Estelle asked.

"The Book said at least three weeks. If it doesn't wear off by then, there are counter potions that can be used."

"They can not be used now?" Estelle asked.

"If they were used now there would be side effects," Phoebe said. Prue then asked what the side effects would be. Phoebe glanced at Estelle and then back at Prue not sure how to reply. She took a breath and uttered memory loss was one. Estelle slipped from Prue's grasp.

"I'm going to go to my room," she said quietly. She raced up the stairs and entered her room. She started flipping through her books. There was a reversal potion. It would reverse any potion or spell that had been cast. She decided to wait till morning to bring up the potion to the sisters.

Prue sat in the living room with her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, "What if the potion doesn't wear off in three weeks? She'll miss more school. They'll want to know why she's been absent so often."

"Prue, calm down she's been absent like twice," Phoebe said, "She'll go back to normal soon. Demons don't usually attack during the winter holidays, so we're safe there. In the meantime let's have some fun. The Estelle we know is pretty much grown up, it'll be fun to have her as a kid. We can get her cute clothes, play dolls with her, give her a childhood she probably missed out on."

"Missed out on?" Piper asked.

"She grew up around demons. She was probably too scared of demons attacking to have any fun," Phoebe said. _And she had a sister to protect_, Prue thought.

"I can go shopping with her tomorrow," Prue said finally, "She really only has one outfit that fits. I don't think Grams saved any of our clothes. How old do you think she is?"

"I don't know. She looks six but I don't think she is," Piper said.

"I'll ask her later," Prue said leaving the living room to return to bed. She stopped by Estelle's room. The girl was sitting on her bed looking at a book. She knocked lightly and entered.

"Hey," Prue said.

"Hi," she replied quietly closing her book. Prue sat behind her on the bed.

"Estelle, what was your childhood like back in Camelot?" she asked after a moment. She picked up the brush that Estelle had lying on the bed.

"Short," she said simply as Estelle started to unbraid her hair.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When a demon kills one of your friends reality sets ins quickly. A happily ever after is just an impossible dream."

"A demon killed one of your friends?"

"His name was Frederick," she replied softly, "I was eight at the time. As I am now."

"You're eight?"

"Yes. Well physically," she replied as Prue started to brush her hair out, "I look younger than I am, yes?" Prue let out a small laugh.

"You could say that," she said. Estelle then opened her book and flipped to a certain page. She then told Prue about the reversal potion. Prue listened to the girl talk but knew better not to try the potion. She told her so, she said it was dangerous, there could be side affects. Estelle's eyes narrowed at this and stated she still wanted to try it. She wanted to take the chance.

"And if you lose your memory? Then what?" Prue asked.

"I won't lose my memory," she stated, "This potion has no side affects."

"You can't know that. That potion is from centuries ago!"

"So am I! Or have you forgotten? I am not an eight year old from 1999! I'm sixteen from Camelot! I'm a faery! I am the faery that has to save everyone! It's my destiny! I can not stay this age for three weeks. Every day I waste, Odin gets stronger. I do not have anytime to waste. I've wasted enough time as it is. I want to go home." She looked as if she was going to cry but quickly wiped away any threatening tears.

"It's okay to be homesick Estelle," Prue said gently, "Just look at this as a second chance. You get to be a child again. So many people wish for that. After the potion wears off, we'll start training again. You'll get back to Camelot."

"And if the potion doesn't wear off?"

"It will, I'll make sure of it. Why don't you go to sleep? We can go shopping for clothing tomorrow, these few weeks will be over before you know it." She watched Estelle lie down and left the room.

The following morning Estelle came downstairs, her hair braided and in the same outfit she was in day before.

"Morning," Piper said placing a plate of pancakes in front of the girl.

"I have a big day planned," Prue said, "The mall is crazy but there's a certain store I want to go to." Estelle gave her a questioning look.

"It's a surprise. Hurry up and finish eating, then we'll go."

By late afternoon Prue was carrying two bags of clearance clothing. Estelle would only wear these once so she didn't want to spend a lot. She watched Estelle's face as they entered the Disney Store®. Her face lit up like any child's would. She bent down to eye level with Estelle and told her to pick out her favorite dress, including a crown, and shoes. She also allowed her to pick out a few toys.

While Estelle was picking out what she wanted Prue grabbed a comfortable outfit with all the Disney® princesses on it. She smiled at Estelle's choices. She chose her favorite princess as a doll and a purse that matched her ensemble. She had a childlike glow to her and Prue secretly wished she could stay like this forever, or at least grow up with her and her sisters.

She didn't want to see her return to Camelot because she knew that Estelle would die. She may not die during the battle, or long after, but she would. From old age perhaps, before Melinda Warren was ever born. She would never see her again once she left. She paid the cashier and the two left the mall.

Estelle proudly showed her doll and costume to Phoebe and Piper, a smile lighting up her face.

Piper had an early dinner ready and all the sisters gladly listened to Estelle chatter about their trip to the mall. Though when she went to her room Estelle stood in front of the mirror.

**Estelle's POV**

I looked in the looking glass and I remembered why I was here. My true self was in front of me, or at least what I am right now. A sixteen year old young lady with faery wings. I was the faery chosen to save my people. Suddenly my appearance changed. I was now an eight year old human girl. Twenty more days and the potion would wear off. Perhaps this time next month I'd be home, with Gwen, Margaret, and everyone else.

Prue knocked on my door sometime later. I was looking at a picture of Gwen and I kept remembering what Barbas had shown me. Prue seemed to have noticed that I wasn't listening to her talk.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked looking at the folded up parchment in my hand. She guessed what it was.

"You miss your sister," she said and my eyes widened.

"I figured it out a while ago, when Leo lied," she said, "Which was the wrong thing to do."

"I will see her again, in time," I said and then changed topics, "Why did you let me get the doll and the pretty dress today?" She had a small smile.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift," she said, "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." The following day not a lot happened. The weather was cold but nothing compared to the winters back home. I remembered Christmas time back in Camelot. It was a lovely time, everyone celebrated. Feasts all around. Fire Fae had some work in the town like lighting fires for the cold villagers. My favorite payment was a handheld looking glass, Gwen's was a small doll that a woman had made for her out of corn husks.

I still had the looking glass in my bag, the glass miraculously not shattered. I remembered the man had told me it was a portal through realms. I had decided not to believe him but after reading the tales about Alice I thought about it again. Perhaps it could send me to another world but now was not the time. I wish I had my dagger with me, I didn't need it now, not at eight but when I changed back.

I wanted to see what my village looked like now. There could be a small chance my dagger was there. There was no way of getting there, not unless I flew but the Halliwells would never allow it.

I pushed the thoughts of home away and watched the Halliwells celebrate Christmas. Piper wouldn't allow anyone into her kitchen because Phoebe kept tasting the food. On the 23rd I was in my room undoing my braid when I heard footsteps above me. The sisters were downstairs talking about something so I decided to see what was in the attic myself.

I didn't know who he was, or what he was, but I knew he was a demon.

"Hey!" I yelled transforming. He turned around and snarled, he had sharp looking teeth. He stepped toward me but I used my powers. A ring of fire surrounded him. It suddenly became tinged with blackness. I found it hard to breathe as smoke filled the attic. The smoke started to clear but before I could catch my breath his hand clasped around my throat. I clawed at his hand but it was useless.

"A child of Fae," he said, "Good." I used the last bit of my strength and formed a shield. His hand was removed from my throat as he stumbled backwards, falling. I then heard footsteps and my name being called. My shield faltered as the demon stood up.

"A message from Odin," he whispered tossing a crumpled up piece of paper at me. I gingerly picked it up and shoved it in a pocket of my skirt.

"Goodbye Estelle," he said shimmering out just as I heard the sisters coming up the attic stairs. I light shimmered down to my room before they could see me.

"There's a ring of fire, or there was one," Prue said.

"This wasn't Estelle's doing," Phoebe said.

"How can you know that?"

"When Jeremy attacked, his fire didn't leave a mark on the attack floor. Neither did Estelle's the other day. This was a different kind of fire. It wasn't Estelle's but I bet she knows whose it was or what kind it was. She's probably in her room." The three sisters went back downstairs and they entered Estelle's room. She quickly crumpled up a piece of paper and shoved in her pocket.

"Was there a demon in the attic?" she asked innocently.

"There's a round scorch mark upstairs on the floor. It wasn't caused by regular fire, do you have any idea what it could have been caused by?" Phoebe asked and Estelle picked up a book. She flipped through the pages and stopped at one with pictures.

"This isn't Latin or English, what is it?" Prue asked.

"Language of Fae. There are a few books that I have that are in it. If a demon or dark wizard were to find the book, they couldn't translate it. I can translate like this." She waved her hand over it and the symbols changed to Latin and to English.

"Why haven't you done this before?" Piper asked.

"There has been no real need. Fae language is the easiest to read," she said.

"Do you speak it as well?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but only in emergencies," Estelle said, "I can write it too." Piper was looking at the book.

"Black fire," she said, "Isn't that what..." but she stopped herself upon seeing the look on her face.

"Estelle, what do you know about this demon?" Prue asked changing the topic to the demon.

"What did he look like?" she asked.

"We don't know," Phoebe said, "I'm going to try to get a premonition." She then left Estelle's room.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about this demon?" Prue asked again.

"The only demon I know who uses black fire is Odin," Estelle said, "It's not an easy power to come by."

"Well, go to sleep," Prue said, "Come on Piper." The two older sisters left the girl's room.

**Estelle's POV**

My door closed and I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. It was written in my language so the Halliwells couldn't translate it.

_Have a happy holiday Estelle. That's my gift to you. Celebrate, it'll be the last thing you get to do. Once the clock strikes midnight, everything will go back to normal. After that you have two weeks to prepare. Say your goodbyes last of the Fire Fae. - Odin_

I wouldn't really have time to prepare, if this spell was to last three weeks, I would have less than a week to prepare. The potion could fix this though. I would be back to normal in seconds. I flipped open my book after putting the note into my bag. The potion would take at least three days to finish. I would be back to normal a couple days after Christmas.

I dug deeper into my bag than I had done since I arrived in this time. There were small pouches of potion ingredients. I was missing one ingredient. I knew there were some stashed in the attic but I'd have to wait till nightfall to sneak up there.

It didn't help as I pretended to sleep, that Prue watched me. I heard their voices as they came down to the second floor. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation but I did hear Prue say she was going to make sure I was safe. It was well past midnight when I heard her door close. I waited another half hour and snuck up to the attic. The potion ingredient wasn't up there. I light shimmered to the kitchen and held an empty goblet in case I was caught.

A light came on just as I found the ingredient. I shoved it in my pocket of my dressing robe. The person whom had come down was Phoebe.

"I wanted a glass of water," I stated showing her the empty goblet, "There is no goblet in my room." She gave me a small smile and filled the goblet.

"Was there anything else?" she asked softly. I shook my head but I could clearly see she wanted to ask me more.

"There's something bothering you," I said, "What is it?"

"It's just the demon Estelle," she said, "We can't do anything till morning. But you shouldn't worry, everything will be fine." Phoebe however couldn't lie, none of the Halliwells could it seemed.

"You are lying to me, why?"

"I could ask you the same," Phoebe said, "But instead I'm going to let you go to bed. I'm going to wait for this potion to wear off, then everything will be resolved."

"You are treating me like this because I look young. I am not though. I still have my mind, my sixteen year old mind."

"It's too late for this talk Estelle. Just go to bed," Phoebe sighed but I was persistent.

"You know what would be going on in Camelot right now? I would be married," I said, "I already know who I am to marry. I knew a few weeks before the festival. We are told, so we can get to know our future partner more. Then we wed, we celebrate." Phoebe had paled, she was utterly shocked. I don't know if she was more shocked that I said I would be married or if the statements were coming out of someone who appeared the age of eight. She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to say but she failed. Someone came downstairs, this time it was Piper.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, "You should go back to sleep."

"I was just getting a glass of water for Estelle," Phoebe said not looking at me. She put her hand on my back guiding me toward the stairs.

Prue and Piper had learned from Phoebe what had happened late the past night. Prue really wanted to know what was in the note but she agreed with Phoebe to wait until the potion had warn off. Estelle came down late and joined the sisters in the kitchen. Piper swiftly changed the subject as she entered the kitchen. She asked Estelle if she wanted to help her make dessert. Estelle declined saying she didn't bake. Piper tried to convince her but Estelle kept saying no.

Phoebe then offered having a movie marathon. Once more Estelle declined. She eventually left the presence of the sisters and went to her room.

"I thought she'd want to celebrate," Piper said.

"It must be hard," Phoebe said, "She's been here for weeks. And when she thought she made progress with her ears she becomes an eight year old. She just wants to go home."

"How can we send her home? We won't know if she will have succeeded back in Camelot. She could have died from Odin or from old age or something else entirely. Besides what if she ends up in another time period?" Prue asked.

"Maybe she knows a way but refuses to tell us. We still don't know a lot about her, like her wings not being able to get wet, Fae language, who Gwen is," Phoebe said and Prue remained silent, "If she knows of a way home she'll tell us when she feels she can. We just have to wait."

"What do you think she's doing in her room?" Piper asked after a moment.

"Probably reading whatever that demon gave her," Prue said sighing desperately wanting to go upstairs and demand what the note stated.

"This potion will wear off in a couple of weeks. Then we ask."

**Estelle's POV**

I locked my door to make sure no one saw what I was doing. I was glad that the goblet- cup- I had grabbed was glass. If it was plastic, it would have melted already. The herbs were mixing in the boiling water. I still had to wait three days to add the last ingredient then I would be back to normal.

'Normal', I didn't even knew what it meant anymore. A few months ago it would mean begin a faery, getting wed, spending time with Fae. Now I was living with witches in the future and going to a high school. I wanted my old life back, I wanted home, Gwen, Margaret, even William, the person I was to be wed to.

He was three years older than I was, much taller as well. His hair was medium brown hair and light blue eyes. From what I heard about him he was the head of his grade at school. He is also one of the councilmen's son. The elders on the council were able to keep their children. By marrying him I will be allowed to raise my children. At least that's what is supposed to happen. I do not know anymore.

I placed the glass in the back of my closet, covering it with a lid once it cooled down. Later that evening Piper called me down for Christmas Eve dinner. We ate and celebrated. It was difficult, if it was this time in Camelot, I'd be with the rest of my village. We would smile and laugh, dance, and celebrate.

I was with the Halliwells though. I was celebrating with them. They were all smiling, enjoying the meal, a time together without demons. I smiled, but it didn't feel right. They were all very kind but I should be focused on training, or at least getting back to normal.

"So, Estelle, are you excited about tomorrow?" Phoebe asked me.

"Tomorrow is a day of... joy," I said.

"You don't sound so excited," Piper said.

"For me it is not truly Christmas, for me it is June," I replied, "I will not celebrate this holiday for several months."

"That's the only reason?" Prue asked.

"Yes," I said though it was not the truth. I then thanked Piper for the meal and excused myself from the table. About an hour later one of the sisters knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said and Prue entered. She sat on my bed, which I was lying on. I wasn't facing her though.

"So, I take it the real reason you find it hard to celebrate is because of Gwen?" she asked softly. I didn't answer her and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to be upset Estelle," she said. But it wasn't. Gwen, as of this moment was dead, but when I returned she'd be alive. Was it really right to mourn?

"She is safe," I replied, "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your sisters?"

"They're waiting. It's a family tradition to watch a movie tonight. We want you to come down," she said.

"I am not family though," I stated.

"Not by blood," Prue said, "But you are apart of this family now. You've been living here for nearly three months. Come on downstairs." She grabbed my hand after I sat up.

"It'll be fun," she said walking with me downstairs.

**3rd POV**

The credits appeared on the TV screen as the movie came to an end. Phoebe stood up and stretched while Piper started to collect the popcorn bowl, which had several kernels in it, and the empty glasses that still smelled of eggnog. Prue looked over to see Estelle asleep. Her head was on Prue's shoulder.

"Should I wake her?" Prue asked.

"No, she wasn't that heavy at fifteen," Phoebe said, "Just pick her up." Prue put one arm under the girl's knees and the other on her back.

"She's light as a feather," Prue commented.

"It's a Fae thing," Leo said. The sisters looked to him.

"Leo, what are you doing here? If she sees you..." Piper said.

"I know, I know. I wanted to wish you happy holidays," Leo said, "I'm going to absent for a while. I just wanted to let you know." He then asked what had happened to Estelle.

"Potion mishap," Piper said, "It happened nearly a week ago." He looked again at the sleeping Estelle.

"Is there something else?" Prue asked her eyes narrowing.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have told her that there were other Fae left. There are other elemental Fae left but not Fire," he said, "There are a few Fae from her time left. I was going to bring one to visit tomorrow but seeing this..."

"Have one come in about three weeks," Phoebe said, "She'll be back to normal. I think it'll be good for her. To see an old friend, to have one really." Leo nodded and then said he would be back in a few weeks for a short moment with the faery.

The following morning the Halliwells sat in the living room. There were a few gifts under the tree. Each sister had two things under the tree, Estelle had a gift as well. Estelle was up early as usual. She was in the living room well before any of the Halliwells. She looked at the tree remembering her village. Her whole village has trees decorated with berries and non-flammable lights. The council faeries made them especially for the festivities.

Phoebe came down next and she told Estelle that she was always the first one downstairs growing up.

"Maybe it's because I'm the youngest," Phoebe said and Estelle remembered that she wasn't. There was another sister. Perhaps she had another family, that she was celebrating with her parents, her grandparents or any siblings she may have. Eventually the older two sisters joined everyone. Estelle was shocked when Prue handed her a gift.

"But I didn't get you anything," she said confused.

"You didn't have to," Piper said smiling, "Go on, open it." She tore away the paper and took off the lid. She nearly gasped. Inside the small box was a knife. Not just any knife, her knife, the one she kept back in Camelot. She picked it looking at the handle, none of the jewels were missing.

"How?" she asked not being able to say anything else.

"Let's just say it was one of the things found after what happened," Piper said, "We were given it a few weeks ago. But being as it was so close to Christmas we decided to wait and surprise you."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I have one more surprise," Prue said as she pulled out a package and she gave it to Estelle, "It's for everyone but I want you to open it." Estelle slowly tore away the paper and Piper and Phoebe gasped.

One the front was a large castle and in fancy, spiraling writing was the name Walt Disney World®. She remembered the store she and Prue went into, it was a Disney Store®. Memories from weeks ago of Phoebe showing her the 'classics' as she called them. She then remembered the commercials she saw before the movies of the park.

"We are going to spend one week at the Walt Disney World resort and go to all the parks," Prue said smiling. The Halliwells and Estelle would be leaving on the 27th.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! I know it's really long but it takes up just about a week of events. I know Charmed takes place in California so it would make sense to go to Disneyland instead but I've only been to Disney World, so, that's were they are going there. I am having a bit of a difficulty choosing which princess Estelle will be dressing up as, Aurora or Rapunzel. I know Tangled didn't come out till 2011 but she's my favorite princess and Estelle looks a lot like her, blonde hair and green eyes. If you could please comment on your choice in a review that would be awesome! Please leave other thoughts as well! One more thing, the Disney World chapter won't be up until the story is finished. It's for the readers who stick with this story until the end. The next chapter will be the 3rd week, and it'll take place in the new year for the Charmed Ones. Thanks so much for reading this really long chapter and author's note! Please review and comment on your choice of a princess! Charmed Always- K_


End file.
